Synthetic Creation
by Solaris-DBZ
Summary: Cell was overwhelmed by Gohan and was destroyed completely, marking a joyous day for the world... A Cell Jr. that somehow escaped destruction witnessed the death of it's father. This Cell Jr. vows to take revenge on his father's killer, and kill Gohan himself. Through Buu Saga.
1. Death of Cell

Gohan was on the brink of victory. Cell was finally getting pushed back, the kamehameha struggle was leaning in his favor.

NOW SON!

The energy wave engulfed Cell, destroying every part of the biological monster. Now the nightmare was over.

With a sigh Gohan fell to the ground, completely exhausted.

It was a very tough fight. Goku had perished, as had Trunks and Android 16. There were many things that needed to be done now that the Bio-android was dead.

For all the inhabitants of Earth it was a joyous occasion, many people came back to life and, their savior, Hercule was greeted with thunderous applause upon returning to Orange Star City.

There were two people who were solem on that day however. Both young men had lost the man they called father. Gohan was shocked to find he couldn't wish back Goku but was understanding when he talked with his father. He knew that at the very least, someone up there was always going to be watching out for him (or training, it is Goku). The other young man had no such comfort, the other person who had lost a parent was Cell Jr. Only a few hours old Cell Jr. hadn't thought of much but, when he saw his father get blown away in a struggle of energy he knew he needed to escape, quickly. Once he was sure that none of the fighters would find him, he thought about the events of the one day he was alive.

There was no good reason that he fled the scene, the super intelligent being reasoned. All the fighters were either weaker than himself or, severely damaged. He could have killed all of them without trying, avenging his father.

With that thought, Cell Jr. much like Piccolo Jr. before him began training. Unlike Piccolo Jr however Cell Jr. wasn't pure evil. He had the cells of some of the plant's most caring people inside of him, Goku, Gohan and even Piccolo himself were known to be fierce protectors of the Earth. With some thought Cell Jr. realized that his goal in life didn't need to be the goal of his creator. There was no good reason to destroy mindlessly. The only thing holding those feelings back was the scene that was burned into his brain, the scene of his father being destroyed by Gohan.

Gohan must pay, Cell Jr. thought before he started the training and growth that would last him 3 years. At that time Cell Jr. became just as powerful as his father. Cell Jr. content with this power decided to meditate until an opportunity to fight Gohan arose. This time wouldn't come for 4 years. During these 4 years Cell Jr. experienced many things and gained a deeper understanding through the meditation. Though he weakened over those 4 years Cell Jr. was still sure he could defeat Gohan. He needed to, for his father.

Gohan slacked on his training. After witnessing his father die he decided his best course of action was to look after the family he still had. Chi Chi announced she was pregnant with Goku's child and had Gotten. Goten kept them busy and, was in a way a reminder of Goku himself. Goten was eerily similar to his father, a fact that everyone that met him seemed to understand.

After 7 years Gohan decided to finish up his schooling (just to get more credibility) before starting a job at Capsule Corporation. To do this he enrolled in Satan City's Orange Star High School for the year.

The story of father and son takes place there.

Gohan was excited to finally start a real school, his social life had so far only consisted of other hyper-powerful beings such as Piccolo. This opportunity to blend in with society was a great one, on his way to the first day of 12th grade he met no resistance. The city, Satan City, was named after the supposed savior of the Earth, Hercule Satan. Gohan didn't mind much, he was happy that he wasn't swamped by media personnel 24/7 and, felt no ill will to the man. Gohan landed in the school lot and checked in at the front desk.

Gohan Son, he told the lady in charge of his registration finalization. With that, the superhuman headed off to class.

Of course the talk of the day in modern history class was the Cell games, this incident was widely regarded as one of the most interesting phenomena in the world. Cell was widely regarded as an alien with strange powers, the most common explanation for why Hercule was able to beat him was something to do with the powers not working on carbon based life forms. Gohan shrugged, it was indeed an interesting theory and, it made sense. Hercule was an accomplished martial artist in his own right, if cell had no powers then it could be assumed that Hercule would kick his ass.

But, why wouldn't cell's powers work on carbon based life said someone in the back.

That is a good question, nobody knows for sure, Mrs. Videl the instructor replied.

Videl wasn't done, her questioning about the cell games came hard and fast.

She brought up the androids, the mysterious fighters and one that Gohan himself didn't know the answer to, a creature that greatly resembled cell that was caught on camera levitating in the mountains to the far North.

The teacher was stumped, she saw the "cell videos" herself and had no logical explanation for them. With a shrug she simply dismissed the questions.

That is something you will have to find out on your own were her closing words on the subject.

The rest of the class was normal history, the building of Satan City and the renaming as well as talk about other, more mundane topics.

Gohan was very interested in this Videl person… Perhaps they could learn a little from each other.

Sadly, Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by the man sitting next to him, Sharpener. Sharpener was Gohan's most recent friend. After accidentally running down the boy he was surprised to find that Sharpener was more interested in how strong Gohan was rather than be upset that he was run over. The two hit it off and, Gohan felt like he made his first real friend.

On second thought, Gohan murmured to himself…

Sharpener was more than happy to show his new friend some footage of the cell like creature. His only stipulation was that Gohan tell him about himself. For Gohan this was a large task, playing it safe he told Sharpener about martial arts (omitting the names Piccolo, Krillin and Roshi from his talk) and, told him about his academic career, including his opportunity with Capsule Corp.

Sharpener, it turned out was also a martial artist. He was a professional boxer with a record of 5-2 with one tie. Excited to find that his friend knew a lot about fighting he made a mental note to ask for a spar later.

With questions out of the way Sharpener turned on the video. The quality was surprisingly high, the person recording seemed to have a head-mounted camera and, was on a hike in the far north. After reaching the top of a hill he lets out a gasp and slowly zooms in on the creature he is recording. Sure enough, it looks almost exactly like cell. Gohan slowly pales at the realization that this video footage may be real. The most disturbing part to him is the fact that the cell look alike is blue.  
The footage wraps up with the recorder gazing at the monster before slowly backing away and leaving. Interestingly the monster never moved, and the person recording made it back alive.

Sharpener grinned, seeing his friend's face. Scary right? Sharpener goaded, surprised Gohan had never seen this video before.

Gohan responded with a nod, still trying to stop shaking.

Hey, Sharpener pointed out, if that thing tries anything Hercule will stop him, just like last time.

Gohan felt awful. It was time to start training again, for the sake of humanity itself he needed to become stronger.

Power levels:

Super perfect cell: 300,000,000

Cell Jr (before 7 year gap) : 70,000,000

Cell Jr (after 7 year gap) : 200,000,000

Gohan (before 7 year gap): 325,000,000

Gohan (after 7 year gap): 250,000,000

Videl: 30 (three times stronger than the average human)

Sharpener: 25 (weaker than Videl but not by much)

 _Author's note:_

 _I think I will be able to do quite a bit with this one. I have ideas for the Buu arc and a ton of ideas for the Berus arc so I hope I can make it go on for that long. I don't want to create any Mary Sue characters, balance will be attempted._

 _Thanks for reading, drop a review if you enjoyed (or didn't enjoy) feedback is always appreciated._

 _I couldn't do this without you_

 _Solaris_


	2. Four Years Later

Chapter 2

With the shock of the movie still on his mind, Gohan decided to leave his friend up to his own devices and, went to Capsule Corp. in order to make a visit with Bulma and Vegeta. Unlike himself, Vegeta hadn't given up training and, was now able to ascend to super saiyan 2. From Bulma Gohan got weighted clothing, this would make his training easier, after all, weighing more means using more energy to stay active. Vegeta was in the gravity chamber, but something seemed off.

When Gohan walked in he was surprised to see Future Trunks training with his father. Bulma explained to him that Trunks had moved to the past permanently after his mother died last year. Gohan reconsidered his position of training with Vegeta now that Trunks was around.

Both father and son were ssj 2 and Gohan could barely keep up with their movements. Neither one was letting up and the match looked fairly even. Finally, Trunks broke the stalemate and managed to lock vegeta's arms by crossing them in-front of him with one hand. The other hand delivered a punch to his face and Vegeta gave in. He knew when the spar was over, no need for picking up pieces of his son from the ground.

Both walked out of the chamber and were greeted by Gohan. Gohan was embraced by Trunks (Trunks still considered Gohan his master, despite the fact that this Gohan was much different from the other time line's hero) before the two walked off, discussing the past.

It turned out trunks had only recently became a ssj 2 and was about on the same level as Gohan, he told Gohan about how he finally put an end to the android threat in the future and, how his mother was tragically killed by cell before he was able to save her. After murdering imperfect cell as well, Trunks decided to return to the past. Gohan told Trunks about highschool, something Trunks wanted no part of. He was just there to spend time with the family he never had.

Now that the formalities were out of the way Gohan shared the news of Cell with Trunks. The mystery had not yet reached the purple haired man's ears and, he listened intently. The most confusing part to Trunks was the fact that cell was meditating through the video, he looked weaker than when Gohan fought him. The glossy sheen on his wings had dulled and, Cell looked like he had lost a few pounds from malnutrition. This Cell, Trunks pointed out, was more like piccolo than anyone else. And, due to the coloration Cell either unlocked a new form or, was from a different time line. Neither brought up the possibility that it was video feed of a Cell Jr. instead of the creature's father.

Cell Jr. had indeed weakened substantially, his meditation had lasted upwards of 3 years at this point. The physical changes didn't bother him however, he was more at peace now. Though he couldn't bring himself to forgive Gohan the hatred that he harbored had faded slightly. Now Cell simply wanted to talk with Gohan, though he wasn't afraid of fighting if it came to it. Slowly he unfurled his legs and stood, the full 2.3 meters finally stretching out. For Cell Jr. it was now time to regain the physical prowess he had now that his mind had finally calmed. He reached out with his ki to sense one of the inhabitants of earth he felt he could talk to. one of his brothers by blood, Piccolo.

It wasn't hard to find Piccolo, and for Cell the trip only took a few minutes. After years of basically being dormant stretching his powers felt good. Because he didn't want to be sensed he lowered his power level to around 50, a power not unheard of for a person. He wasn't going to run into any fighters today if he could help it.

Arriving on the lookout Piccolo was stunned to see the creature before him. Cell was dead. There was no explanation for this, he must alert the others. Before he did however, he searched the feelings of this android, he looked different than cell. The four years of meditation had indeed changed him. The eyes of this man were more sunken, he didn't have the overconfident glow of his father. His arms were much thinner, his black spots were more grey colored. The crown on his head wasn't pointed but was more rectangular. After a few seconds more Piccolo recognized Cell Jr. for what he was.

It can't be, he whispered.

Cell simply crossed over to Piccolo and began meditating again, in a few days time he opened up to the green man and told him his story. Like Piccolo, Cell wanted revenge on his father's murderer. Like Piccolo, he wasn't an absolute clone of Cell, he had some good in him. Piccolo understood why Cell visited him instead of anyone else. Talking with cell for a while Piccolo realized the many similarities between Cell and himself and, between Cell and Gohan. There would need to be a fight, Cell may never "fit in" but, he wouldn't try to destroy the Earth. Of this Piccolo was sure.

Motioning to Dende Piccolo gave Cell a senzu bean. Cell graciously accepted and his full power slowly returned, the saiyan and namekian genes also meant that he now was slightly stronger than before his meditation. He had pushed his body to the limit by denying himself food or water for four years. The rush of power was slightly elating.

Gohan's training was going well, he already was back to the power he was at previously. Super saiyan 2 was not yet a reality however. That would come later.

His school life was going well. After a spar with Sharpener he decided to train his friend as a disciple. As well, he adopted the alias Saiyaman and started fighting crime, something he always wanted to do. Finally, Gohan was at peace.

Keep it up Sharpener! Gohan told his friend. The burn-out drills were killing his friend's arms. This set, the 5th one was particularly grueling. Sharpener did note that Gohan's training methods were incredible. He had gone from a hit-and-run out-boxer to a person who wasn't afraid to brawl. Because of this he had been winning more and more matches.

This, Gohan thought with a smile, isn't the half of it. Sharpener's body was almost strong enough for ki manipulation. Just a little more physical fitness and, he would be able to make his friend stronger than he imagined.

During fights, Gohan was Sharpener's second. He helped his friend between rounds and, with this new coaching style Sharpener was now nationally ranked. He was number 10 in west city, quite the accomplishment for the 18 year old. WIth an upcoming Ace of A's tournament coming up, being the national champion was on Sharpener's mind.

FInishing the set Sharpener let out a deep gasp, filling his lungs with much needed air. The weighted gloves Gohan gave him made even throwing a simple punch take a lot of energy. Satisfied Gohan sat down next to his friend and tossed him some water. The two had become very close over the last few months. Gohan's superhuman strength still hadn't been explained but, Gohan was starting to give away small hints now. During sparring he would use an after-image or, put some ki into his punches as a way to prove to the skeptic standing across from him that these moves weren't mere light tricks.

Slowly but surely Sharpener became a believer in Ki, the next steps for him involved learning how to use it.

With the day's training done, Sharpener left for home, thankful his friend wasn't a nerd after all but was quite the cool guy.

Maybe he should introduce him to Videl was his last thought before getting into his jet. The two would make a nice couple.

The flight home was a very strange experience for Sharpener. Strange lights were in the sky tonight, resembling UFO's. Sharpener's curiosity got the better of him and, he went off in order to see what they were.

On Kami's lookout Piccolo was sparing with Cell Jr. Both were using minimal power and, Cell was just trying to get back in the swing of things. His body was less responsive than Piccolo's was and, he was getting his ass handed to him by the comparatively weaker fighter. Cell, in a burst of desperation sent off a more powerful blast than intended, Illuminating the sky around the lookout. Thankfully, Piccolo dodged and sent a blast back. Sensing to see if anything witnessed the bright attacks Cell paused and felt out with his ki. Sure enough a human had sensed it and was heading this way by jet. Cell was about to leave when Piccolo reminded him that leaving quicker than the jet was flying would make his ki signature visible. Staying at the lookout was the best option for avoiding detection. When the jet landed though, Cell's worries got the better of him and, he went out to meet the man that had appeared.

Sharpener had never known about anything like this, the lookout, seemingly suspended in space was enormous. How nobody had known of its existence had baffled him, quietly he stepped out of his jet only to be met with an alien.

Thankfully for him, Dende (The guardian of Earth) was not in a bad mood, and knew that Sharpener was one of Gohan's friends.

Walking over to the frightened boy Dende greeted him, saying how wonderful it was to finally meet one of Gohan's human friends.

Sharpener took this fairly well, thinking this was some kind of hallucination. He greeted Dende in kind before being greeted by the last being he expected to run into.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Cell.

The same Cell he showed Gohan in the video a few months ago.

Not knowing what else to do Sharpener snapped a picture of the bio-warrior and, fled in his jet. The next day at school was going to be a crazy one.

Sharpener took no time alerting the media that Cell was still at large. The picture of the android was viewed by quite a few photo analysis experts before it was proven to be real. The next step was alerting the savior of the Earth himself, Mr. Hercule Satan.

Once again, this man would have to do battle with Cell.


	3. Clashing Fates

Chapter 3

The media storm around the seeming re-appearance of Cell lasted for a few months. The Satans were again called forth to fight Cell but, when no Cell appeared the reports died off. Cell was not a creature the general public wanted to go looking for, no matter if it's moves were tricks or not. Due to this Videl again retreated to a life of crime fighting, however now that Saiyaman was around she wasn't even called to to that very often.

Since the media couldn't find Cell they settled with Saiyaman and, Videl was interviewed multiple times about him. With each interview she grew to hate the masked bastard more and more. For his credit, Saiyaman agreed to be interviewed as well. It was a strange interview, the hero could indeed fly and, scientists there were able to test and confirm he could sense energy in some way. Media reports became centered around the fated matchup between Saiyaman and Cell, Videl felt like her life was turned upside down.

To make matters worse, her friend Sharpener was now stronger than she was. At times he would explode with unnatural force in his fights, when he floated like a butterfly Videl could almost swear he was levitating slightly. Anymore sparring with him was just downright unfair. The only one who would spar with her friend was the new kid, Gohan. Somehow the nerd was stronger than her and, was Sharpener's new best friend. The two did everything together.

Videl was pissed. Hell, if she saw Cell she would kick his ass. The anger fueled her rage and, eventually she was left alone with her friends again.

Gohan wasn't that bad of a guy, hell she might have liked him a little if Sharpener hadn't been constantly trying to ship the two of them. That wasn't the case however and, the constant teasing made her start to hate the half Saiyan.

Gohan's training was going well and, by the start of the second semester of 12 grade he had again reached ssj 2, he was now slightly stronger than he was when he fought Cell. Speaking of Cell, Gohan didn't take the reports very seriously but, decided to visit Piccolo just to talk things out.

After patrolling the city as Saiyaman he went up to go talk with his old master. Searching for the familiar Ki he was surprised to find that Piccolo was powered up to about half of his power and, was fighting someone. Gohan was pleasantly surprised. His master hardly ever sparred with him anymore and, he wasn't sure what could put up a good fight against him.

Upon reaching the lookout Gohan was confused, the second power disappeared, dismissing it as Piccolo just training with multi-form Gohan landed and quickly found his master.

The power of Piccolo had grown immensely since the last time they had talked. Though Gohan was sure he was physically stronger, he wasn't sure that he could still beat Piccolo the way he was now. This information was very disturbing to Gohan, he was sure that he could crush his master at this point unless Piccolo was secretly training more than meditating.

Talking with Piccolo confirmed nothing, he had no news of Cell and Gohan had no reason to think he was lying.

Why would Piccolo protect cell?

Bowing to his former master he took off for Capsule Corp.

Feeling that the entire endeavor was a crap shoot Gohan changed his mind and instead went out to see what criminals needed to be stopped. The city was thankfully quiet, no need for Saiyaman on that night. However as he was turning around Gohan sensed the same ki he felt when approaching the lookout. To his surprise and horror Gohan was face to face with the monster that killed his father so long ago.

Cell stared at his father's murderer. Tonight would be the night forgiveness would come in the form of blood. By his estimates, he was slightly stronger than Gohan, his will to murder the boy was gone. All he wanted now was for Gohan to be defeated by his hand.

The night sky erupted with light. Gohan powered up to maximum as quickly as possible. Though Vegeta may be asleep or, training with Trunks the surge in power would get his attention. At the latest the much stronger Saiyan would be there in an hour. Cell did something similar and, a similar aura enveloped him. Since they were over the city it only took a few minutes before media was alerted to their dream match.

On this night Cell vs Saiyaman was happening.

Mr. Satan turned on the news after his night-time work out and couldn't believe his eyes. Cell was indeed back and, more surprisingly, Saiyaman was a golden fighter from 7 years ago.

Ki blasts rained down on the city, Cell, in order to prevent casualties made them burn out before they hit the ground or, buildings below. Gohan was too distracted to worry about anyone else, Cell had gotten stronger during the 7 year gap, his form was now more perfect than ever.

Cell's fist crashed into Saiyaman head, thankfully Gohan had lowered it so the most solid part of his head was what the fist hit. Instead of the feeling of hitting a squishy face Cell felt his hand break. No matter, in a few seconds it was back to perfect condition. Cell then was forced on the defensive, Gohan was pissed at the android. His fists and feet did some serious damage, planting in the weak-points in his natural armor. It was only a matter of time until one of his arms was blown clean off.

The media was unable to pick up anything more than the bright flashes and shockwaves far above the city. There was absolute panic below, it was now official. They had captured a picture of Cell right before he engaged with Saiyaman. Cell was back.

Cell was being pressured like never before, thankfully his reflexes kicked in and, he expelled a barrier in order to give him some time. From within the Blue barrier he began charging a kamehameha. Outside the barrier Gohan did the same.

Once again the fight with Cell would come down to a kamehameha struggle.

KAMEHAMEHA! Cell screamed a blue beam erupting from his outstretched hands, moments after his barrier faded.

KAMEHAMEHA! Was Gohan's reply in kind.

In the city below the air pressure went up and, car alarms went off. Buildings shook and, it seemed like no matter who won this city might not live through the night.

Somehow Gohan was being pressured back, Cell was much stronger than he imagined. Calling upon his memories of Goku for help and inspiration he pressed harder. Now Cell was beginning to be overwhelmed. Shortly, Gohan thought, it will be all over.

Cell remembered this scene, his father murdered by this boy. It would not happen to him. He had more to live for, with a final push he released all his excess energy.

Vegeta barely got there in time to save Gohan from being enveloped by the oncoming surge of energy. WIth a beyond light speed movement he grabbed the hero before sending Cell through a building. Landing, he walked up to the bioengineered monster. I don't know how you came back from hell but, I'm sending you back now.

Cell was ready for the blast, but before he met his maker Piccolo appeared before Vegeta.

Vegeta's confusion upon the appearance of Piccolo was enough for him to postpone the destruction of Cell until he heard what was going on.

Noticing that they were still very much out in the open Piccolo transported all 4 of them to the lookout.

Videl gasped at the newspaper heading. _Saiyaman defeated, Cell at large_

It was like a dream. Saiyaman may be completely insane but he was overwhelmingly powerful. She personally saw him be shot by everything from pistols to rockets and not even his cape was ever damaged. He was like superman, the pinnacle of power and protector of the city.

It didn't make any sense.

If Cell could beat Saiyaman and her father beat Cell… No, it wasn't possible. Her father couldn't hold a candle to Saiyaman. Saiyaman was on another plane of existence.

The rest of the story perturbed her even more. A photo had been taken of Saiyaman being saved by a man with a golden aura, indeed Saiyaman himself had the same mysterious aura. Standing in front of Cell was a green man, one easily recognizable from the Cell games footage. Behind him was Cell himself, slightly cut up (purple blood was leaking out of his nose and, one arm was very messed up) but still functional.

According to all witnesses, all four fighters disappeared moments after the photo was taken. It was unreal.

She needed to have a long talk with everyone she knew had links to Cell, her father and, Sharpener.

She needed to call Sharpener as soon as possible in order to find out what was going on.

Videl was going to get some answers from someone.

Power levels:

Cell Jr: 400,000,000 (zenkai from senzu)

Piccolo: 200,000,000 (after 7 year training gap)

Gohan: 350,000,000

Videl: 30 (three times stronger than the average human)

Sharpener: 75 (no ki control)

Vegeta: 450,000,000

Trunks: 375,000,000

Mr Satan: 27 (slightly weaker than videl)

 _Author's note:_

 _I know that Piccolo shouldn't be this strong, but in order to make him relevant he needed a power increase. I also haven't talked about Goten or present Trunks. I don't want to focus on them much, therefore they aren't in the main plotline._

 _All the power-levels are purely for understanding how it went down, for example Vegeta is stronger than Cell Jr. but, Gohan wasn't. For this reason Gohan wasn't able to match up with Cell's raw power but, Vegeta was able to handle him._

 _Power level isn't the end all. For example, Gohan can't yet beat Piccolo and, he might win against Trunks despite the difference in strength._

 _Think of power as how hard someone can punch, if you have better technique it can be overcome._


	4. Videl's Questions

Chapter 4

Gohan was really screwed up, everything hurt. Moreover he couldn't understand why Piccolo would try to save his father's killer.

Drifting in and out of consciousness made his perception dulled.

After he woke up he was more concerned with the missed school days than with Cell.

His mother wouldn't forgive him if he missed any more days, no matter what was wrong with him.

Cell could be dealt with later, for now he needed to go to school.

Videl currently had a map laid out and was talking with a very interested Sharpener. Videl had clips of the cell games, with pictures of all present and, a few posters of cell himself. Along with this she had news reports of the androids and, some of the monster that drained people (which heavily resembled Cell). Now she had even more data, the pictures of Cell vs Saiyaman and, the pictures taken after the defeat of Saiyaman.

She also managed to find some pictures of King Piccolo from 20 some years ago.

Along with Sharpener she now had a make-shift map of events.

"So, we can conclude the man in the cell games who saved Cell was indeed Piccolo right?" Said Videl.

Sharpener agreed.

He knew Videl was a skeptic of her father but, never saw this much evidence pointing to someone else killing Cell.

"The fighter that saved Saiyaman," Videl went on, "he is this man who appeared in the Cell games as well."

Sharpener interjected. "Yeah, but Piccolo and, the gold guy were on the same side during the Cell games. Why are they enemies now?"

That one stumped Videl. She just couldn't put two and two together… If only Gohan were here

Gohan…..

And with that the entire thing was realized.

Sharpener, Gohan's best friend knew that he was weaker than Gohan and, knew that Gohan could pull off incredible feats of martial arts but, was he Saiyaman?

That was impossible.

Saiyaman could bench-press a planet, and when his helmet came off it was revealed he was blonde. Saiyaman couldn't be Gohan.

Gohan wasn't at the Cell games, was he?

Now that she had everything out of the way with Sharpener Videl went to talk with her father about the events of 7 years prior.

Mr. Satan was all but expecting his daughter. After Saiyaman was defeated he knew it was only a matter of time until she realized he wasn't as strong as he went on about. Hercule had done enough research on his own and, knew the identities of almost all those present at the Cell games. Despite this, the only ones he knew from the events of last night was Piccolo and the golden guy. Even Cell looked different to Hercule.

When his daughter barged in he realized that the jig was up. It was time to tell his daughter about what really happened. He would tell her everything he knew.

Videl was surprised to see that Hercule was ready to tell her what happened. She expected a lot more resistance than what she got. It turned out she was correct, her father didn't defeat cell. He told her honestly that he didn't know who saiyaman was and, he thought that one of the golden fighters already killed cell. There was no explanation for the events of last night.

Saiyaman was still a mystery.

Every lead Videl found turned up nothing.

Gohan was finally back to school three days later. VIdel's questions couldn't come fast enough, if he was Saiyaman then he would know if it was indeed Cell. He should know everything.

Sadly though, her questions would have to wait until after Sharpener's training session, which was after school. Videl, now curious decided to secretly attend the lesson as well.

The lesson that day was Sharpener's introduction to ki control. The bursts of energy Sharpener experienced in the matches now had a name. Sharpener was enthusiastic, he now knew how Gohan was so much stronger than he was.

Videl watched in awe as Gohan proceeded to punch through a tree and, cause a rock to explode feet away. She already knew that those weren't tricks (courtesy of her father) but was still very surprised to see how damaging they could be.

Over the course of the lesson Sharpener tapped into his ki, and by the end of it he was able to punch many times harder than before.

No time to lose either, the finals of the Ace of A's was upon the two. Sharpener finally had his trump card, there was no way he could lose now.

After celebrating a little Sharpener asked Gohan for the time, grabbing his wrist watch playfully. A SHUMP noise was heard, and Gohan was replaced with his alter-ego. Saiyaman's secret identity was now revealed.

Videl gasped before running over to them. This was perfect, she finally would get answers that made sense.

Sharpener was just in awe, his trainer was Saiyaman. He was the luckiest guy in the world.

Gohan just sighed before shrugging. It was going to be a long day.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?

Videl was at her limit. Saiyaman didn't even know how Cell was alive. He was reportedly blindsided and had been unconscious for the last few days.

Still, Videl was in awe with her friend. Gohan was able to prove he was indeed Saiyaman, he could fly, and was scolded until he turned super saiyan, showing how he had golden hair after all.

Videl was starting to see Gohan differently, her life was thrown upside down and, nothing was making sense, but at least she knew her friends were honest with her.

The next week was Sharpener's semi-final match. Perhaps she would go there and see one of the other sides of Gohan. She was already familiar with Saiyaman and nerdy Gohan. Now she was going to see Gohan in full instructor mode.

*Ding Ding*

Sharpener walked out of his corner, this was it, round 6. For this tournament it marked the last round.

Sharpener had played a little too conservative this fight, and by Gohan's calculation was behind on points. It was time for the secret weapon. It was time to infuse some ki.

Sharpener started by throwing some weak jabs in order to line up his punch, the opponent, a 23 year old was experienced enough to dodge all of them. Sharpener wasn't perturbed and started going harder. His engine was fully warmed up, it was time to see what he was made of.

From his corner he heard Gohan "Power it up."

That was the key-word. Sharpener powered up. Due to his limited experience with ki he could only power up for around 3 minutes, which is why he saved it for the final round.

It only took 2 ki infused punches to put the older man down for the count. Sharpener was more impressed with his results than anyone else. Only one more fight until he was the national champion.

Gohan couldn't be more proud of his friend, on raw power alone the latest opponent was ahead of Sharpener yet his friend still pulled off a spectacular K.O.

Videl couldn't help but smile. She liked this side of Gohan as well… Who would have guessed it.

Cell was finally at peace. He had finally done it, his biggest motivation in life was complete. He was able to beat Gohan, handily as well. If not for Vegeta's intervention Gohan would be in much worse shape or even dead.

As it was Cell had proven he was a force to be reckoned with.

Of course Vegeta's intervention left him in a bad state, it took him almost a day to recover completely from the fight.

During the course of the day Vegeta was filled in by Piccolo. After all was settled Vegeta understood that Cell was much like himself, wanting to defeat someone. Now that Cell had crushed Gohan, his goals would be much more peaceful.

WIth a smirk he agreed to not slaughter the android, but warned him about Trunks.

Trunks had a similar grudge, the Cell in his timeline was the reason that he had no mother. Unlike himself, Trunks wouldn't stop for questions when he was on a warpath. Anything in his way was getting destroyed.

Trunks was currently busy preparing for said fight.

Cell decided that some preparation wasn't out of the question, now that he didn't have a set goal he wanted to find some new purpose for living other than revenge.

Power levels:

Cell Jr: 400,000,000

Piccolo: 200,000,000

Gohan: 350,000,000

Videl: 30 (three times stronger than the average human)

Sharpener: 80 (slight ki control)

Semi-finalist: 85, slow but bulky and powerful (Mr. Satan could beat him in a fight, as could Videl)

Vegeta: 450,000,000

Trunks: 420,000,000 (harsh training after finding out Cell had beaten Gohan)

Mr Satan: 27 (slightly weaker than videl)


	5. Fight til' you Drop

Chapter 5

The news that someone was hunting his head very discouraging for Cell, lately all he wanted to do was meditate with Piccolo.

After defeating Saiyaman he realized how meaningless fighting for revenge was in the long run. Defeating Gohan also gave him a sense of humanity he previously lacked. He now cared slightly for the people of Earth, most likely due to the fact his genetic pool took from many of the heroes of Earth (Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, any human DNA). The cells inside of him were also of some of the laziest in the galaxy. Frieza never trained, neither did many of the other fighters that he was composed of. Like Piccolo, Cell was most content with meditating most of the day.

Trunks on the other hand was training in the gravity chamber. Currently he was under 500Gs and was perfecting his form in base. Trunks didn't know much about this Cell, he only knew that it nearly killed Gohan. For Trunks this was reason enough to slaughter him, Cell had killed his mother, Goku, and had almost killed Gohan.

He wasn't going to stand by and let his old mentor die.

Vegeta hadn't told his son anything, this wasn't his fight. Just like Cell vs Saiyaman it was a child's fight to him. He was sure there wouldn't be any casualties, at least he hoped there wouldn't be.

Cell he could count on. His son, not so much.

Much to Sharpener's happiness Videl started training often with the two boys. As her knowledge of Ki grew, her understanding of just how powerful Cell was hit her in the face. The biological monster was able to destroy buildings by just lifting a finger, meanwhile she was having trouble destroying a small rock (with a punch at that).

Sharpener had progressed further, and was now using Ki to increase his movement speed.

Gohan was proving to be quite the teacher of the duo.

With Sharpener's title fight scheduled for next month so, he needed all the help he could get. Videl was now closer to his level, so sparing with him was no longer unfair. Sharpener was only allowed to use boxing rules while Videl was able to do whatever she wanted. Gohan explained that this was so Sharpener could turn his boxing into a true martial art.

Sharpener had improved leaps and bounds since his last fight, his internal KI battery was now strong enough to last over an hour, and he was able to infuse his powers into more than his punches.

Videl stepped in did a back-roundhouse right into Sharpener's stomach. For most people (indeed most trained martial artists) this would be the end of the fight, however Sharpener's training was paying off. By inflating his lungs and, pumping his Ki to his core the blow barely registered. Sharpener grinned, he was a regular juggernaut now.

Gohan was also training more on his own, his power had taken another jump. By his calculations he would be toe-to-toe with Cell currently. This fact was basically worthless though, he now knew that Cell was spending most of his time meditating with Piccolo. If Piccolo trusted Cell, he did as well. There was no more ill will towards the creature. This fact was expanded upon when Gohan learned that the Cell on the lookout was a Cell Jr.

Much like Piccolo this creature was not a clone of his father, but an entirely different person. If a new threat to earth arrived Gohan was sure he could count on the shaky ally.

Gohan's training was also in preparation for his own tournament, the World Martial Arts Tournament was right around the corner. Videl and Sharpener were both entering as well. Gohan was sure that his friends who he hadn't seen in over 7 years would be entering too (krillin, 18, Yamcha and Tien). With the WMAT, and his friend's Title match around the corner Gohan was sure there was nothing that could put a damper on his mood.

That was when he got the call.

It was from Bulma.

Cell was in another fight, this time with Trunks. The final diagnosis was unclear but, someone was in critical condition. It was advised he come right away.

Trunks got to the lookout right after training, he was trying to attack before his judgment kicked in. In the back of his mind all he could think of was Gohan telling him to forgive his enemies. While releasing some thieves that had attacked them when he was young Gohan had told him just that.

The Gohan of this time line had a similar sentiment, if Cell was a threat then it would already be dead. His father would have seen to that.

Despite his subconscious warnings, Trunks went on. Upon arriving at the lookout he gazed into the eyes of his opponent.

Cell was expecting him.

Raising to his full height Cell took his trademark stance before punching Trunks off the lookout, starting the brawl.

This fight took place in a wasteland, no humans were around. Cell could go all out, as could Trunks.

The fight was a long and drawn out one. Trunks was stronger than Cell was, however the regenerative capabilities of Cell made the fight much more bloody than it would have been otherwise.

FINISH BUSTER!

Cell's right arm was blown off. Trunks didn't give him the time required for it to regrow before going on the offensive again. Trunks had brought his sword with him, and the blade cut through Cell's head crest like butter.

Cell was ready for the blast that came next and all that Trunks hit with it was an after-image.

DAMN

Cell followed up with the same attack that killed him once before, a death beam. Trunks blocked the beam with his sword before realizing that Cell's real target was the weapon.

With a well placed blast the blade shattered.

Cell's arm regrew, as did his head crest.

Trunk's wasn't prepared for Cell to go after his sword. Filled with rage at being tricked Trunks powered up even further, at this level he was unstable, his actions took much more energy than before. It was his last attack, a berserk rush.

Cell wasn't ready for the rush, and Trunk's arm went through his chest before the Saiyan's leg cut through the leg of Cell.

The young saiyan was not taking any chances. With a final scream his energy exploded outwards, pieces of Cell plastered the landscape.

Trunks was sure that was the end, before he realized that he had been tricked again. He had just killed cell, however there was one standing in front of him. The multiform technique had just saved Cell's ass.

Trunk's was starting to run on empty, but was still able to take the second Cell appart, more chunks of the monster painted the landscape.

"That" Trunks said "was for my mother."

Just as he was about to leave Trunks sensed a dark presence, similar to when Cell killed him the first time.

Indeed it was a re-telling, Cell was back. The few cells that composed his core were not destroyed with the first body. The power that Cell now displayed was far beyond what trunks expected. Cell's aura now sparkled with electricity, in some twisted way Cell had ascended to the second level.

For the first time that fight Cell spoke to Trunks.

"Die."

Trunks was hit directly in the chest with a death beam.

The time traveler understood this irony more than most, history does have a habit of repeating itself.

Cell, having won the grudge match grabbed the bleeding Saiyan, and returned to the lookout. After giving the boy to Dende (for healing) he crossed his legs and resumed meditation next to Piccolo. Perhaps that time he went a little overboard.

Cell blamed his Saiyan genes.

Gohan wasn't surprised to see Trunks was completely healed when he got to the lookout. Cell was meditating silently while Dende explained the events to an exasperated Bulma and, a Vegeta that was laughing very hard.

"You got another hole in you huh?" The Saiyan prince was pulling no punches, his oldest son was going to be mocked for a while to come. "Utter defeat, even as a ssj 2? You are a disgrace to the royal bloodline!"

Trunks was more surprised that he was alive than anything else. According to Dende Cell had saved him after impaling him. This was a twist he wasn't prepared for.

It was Gohan all over again. This Cell might not be that bad after all.

Gohan realized that a long overdue talk was in store and went over to Cell. After crossing his legs in a similar fashion he smiled at his new ally. It turned out that having Cell around wasn't that bad.

Cell stood again and grabbed Gohan's arm, there _was_ a lot of talking to do and meditation wasn't going to get anything said.

Cell for one was looking forward to hearing about Cell Sr., Gohan was ready to tell Cell about Goku. Both of them lost a father on that day. The circumstances aside, they could relate to each other pretty well.

The day of the title fight was a crazy one. Sharpener was pumped up, his training had paid off, and his control of Ki was much better than before. In his current state he could take down the previous opponent in the first round, and not break a sweat.

The champion was impressed with the young challenger, the roles were reversed.

According to the Champ's finely tuned senses Sharpener was slightly stronger than he was, but this champ had a good grasp of Ki himself. Over his long career he had found General Tao, and learned the secrets of Ki manipulation from the now-retired assassin. His abilities made him quite a formidable champion, and Sharpener was in for a tough fight.

Ding Ding - Second out! Called the ref.

Gohan patted his friend on the shoulders before watching him walk towards the man he was about to fight.

Round 1

The first round wasn't very interesting. Sharpener was trying to get a feel for his opponent, he took a very textbook unboxing approach, circling and throwing jabs.

The champion allowed him to do this while trying to pressure Sharpener towards the corner of the ring. Sharpener was more experienced than he put on however, and sensing that he was being backed into a corner stood and threw some Ki infused punches. One connected, making the champ smile.

It turned out that two ki manipulators were in the ring today.

The round ended, score 10/9 Sharpener.

Round 2

Sharpener again tried to circle around the champ while pelting him with jabs. The champ lunged forwards, using ki to make his step-in even faster. A right hook was all it took to knock Sharpener down.

Sharpener came to his senses around the 5 count and stood at 7. This was his one chance, he wasn't going to lose that easily.

The round ended, score 10/ 8 to the Champion.

The following rounds were more of the same. Sharpener was unable to get into his rhythm because of the Champs body-blows. By the end of the 5th he was battered and, had two broken ribs.

Sharpener wasn't looking good. Who would have guessed that the champion was able to use Ki as well?

Final round (round 10)

This was it. Gohan's apprentice would either leave the ring as a champion or, suffer his first loss since Gohan's Ki training began.

Gohan would never have imagined that the champion was this strong.

Sharpener's left missed by an inch, the champ's punch didn't, connecting with Sharpener's eye. His vision was slowly going away as the eye swelled shut. This was his last effort, with a roar Sharpener gathered his remaining energy and placed his body on the line.

This was his kamikaze rush, no matter if he won or lost he was going to put it all out there.

The champ was impressed with his young opponent. Though he wasn't showing it the punches Sharpener delivered were causing damage, he also had a broken rib which explained why he hadn't ended the fight yet. Despite what the score card said, it was still either man's fight.

Sharpener lurched forwards, putting the last of his Ki to his head, expecting the right hook that had hit him all fight. The punch that connected was shrugged off. Now was Sharpener's chance, he punched out and it hit. His right connected with the Champ's stomach, breaking two more ribs.

The left that followed smashed right into the Champ's chin, blood exploded out of his mouth and sprayed the audience. Slowly the proud champ sunk to his knees.

Somehow, miraculously, Sharpener's kamikaze rush had paid off.

Sharpener was the new national champion.

Applause rained down and Gohan ran into the ring, hoisting up his apprentice.

All of his hours of work, all the training and coaching had been leading up to this moment.

Sharpener was awarded the belt, then walked into the locker room, the audience still clapping.

Inside the locker room Sharpener was greeted by his parents, and a very excited Videl.

"OH MY GOD YOU WON!" Videl couldn't seem to sit still, after running around she hugged Gohan, then turned a very dark shade of red.

She let go then calmed down some, still embarrassed that she just hugged a boy. "That was a wonderful match Sharpener, you did fantastic!" With that Videl left, leaving Sharpener and Gohan alone.

Sharpener was pretty screwed up but, it wasn't anything a senzu couldn't fix. After eating the bean Sharpener was back to full health. He had to admit it was still strange being friends with a superhero.

Now that the celebrations could really happen, Gohan and Sharpener decided to visit a bar and celebrate. It's not every day that you become the national champ!

Patting Sharpener on the back and congratulating him the two left for Satan city bar, celebrations were most definitely in order.

Power levels:

Cell Jr (before revival): 400,000,000

Cell Jr (after revival): 500,000,000

Piccolo: 250,000,000

Gohan: 400,000,000

Videl: 40

Sharpener: 80 (ok ki control)

Champion: 50 (good Ki control)

Vegeta: 460,000,000

Trunks: 420,000,000

Mr Satan: 27 (slightly weaker than videl)

 _Author's note._

 _This chapter was a ton of fun to write. I am on break so, expect some frequent updates. Thanks to_ _Justanius_ _for his review, it always feels good when someone appreciates your writing._

 _Cell is just getting started, expect the Buu saga to be much much different. Yes, I am planning VIdel x Gohan still but it is going to be WAY in the background. I suck at writing romance!_

 _Solaris_


	6. Tournament Start

Chapter 6

Gohan was very drunk when he got home, a fact that displeased Chi Chi. But, after an explanation, and the money he received from the title match she lightened up a bit. Her son was now an adult after all.

The next day Gohan started seriously preparing for the WMAT, training with his little brother Goten.

In fact, all the fighters were powering up for the upcoming tournament. Videl and sharpener had raised their game, both could fight against Nam (from dragon ball) and put up a good fight. Vegeta was getting absurdly strong, light years ahead of Gohan. Sadly, Gohan knew he wouldn't be able to beat the older man if they met in the tournament, he wasn't only weaker but he had worse form, and was much slower.

Other than that he was sure that Goten would be able to at least put up a fight with Trunks (the one his age). Both boys were on par with Ginyu at this point, a fact that startled Gohan himself. Neither of the boys were super saiyans yet, and Gohan hoped that they wouldn't experience they type of emotions necessary to produce such a transformation.

With training wrapping up Gohan decided to introduce his friends to the other powerhouses of the Earth.

The heros was meeting at Kame house a day before the start of the tournament in order to catch up with each other. It promised to be a very fun time.

Gohan picked up Videl and Sharpener and flew them to Kame house. He explained to his friends just who they would meet. Both were very excited, Yamcha was a well known pro baseball player, and most of the others had made a name in previous WMAT.

Sharpener was most excited to meet master Roshi himself (Gohan told him not to get his hopes up). Upon landing Gohan was happy to see Cell wasn't one of the guests, odds were the android was meditating on the lookout. Piccolo was there however, and was happy to see Gohan.

Seeing Piccolo approach Gohan made Videl powered up. Piccolo just raised an eyebrow at the girl before giving his friend a big hug.

Videl was utterly confused, all her research pointed to Piccolo being a monsterous demon. Seeing him act like an introverted party-goer was unexpected. After Gohan explained that Piccolo was his teacher Videl loosened up. Who was she to disagree with Saiyaman? Saiyaman was very obviously a good person, Gohan was Saiyaman, so it stood to reason that Piccolo had become a hero in his own right.

Videl remembered one other thing about Piccolo, and asked him about Cell. Piccolo glanced at Gohan for confirmation before responding.

"Cell is no longer a threat."

Videl felt that it was a cop-out answer, but it was better than nothing. If Cell was under control then it wasn't her business. Videl wondered off to go party with Gohan's other friends. She saw android 18, and went over for a chat.

Sharpener was a little more excited, so many of his childhood heroes were in front of him. Some he respected as much a he respected Hercule himself. Krillin the master of Kame style, Yamcha the pro baseball player, Tien, Roshi, all of them were here!

With a playful nod from Gohan he went off to talk with people he had posters of, happy as a clam.

With his friends content Gohan turned to his mentor and started a necesairy conversation.

"So, how is Cell?"

"Honestly, he is really quiet. He never trains, just meditates all the time" Was Piccolo's response.

"He sounds a little like you" Gohan teased.

"Don't make me throw you into a mountain again!" Piccolo smiled, he knew where this was going.

"Hey everyone, I'll be right back, Green man thinks he can beat me" Gohan announced.

"The runt thinks he can stand up to his master!" Piccolo said loudly, making his voice heard by all in attendance.

Everyone laughed, and Bulma checked to make sure she had a few senzu on hand.

Sure enough, two hours later Piccolo half-carried Gohan back to the island. Though his student was physically stronger he didn't have as much skill, Gohan still had a lot to learn.

After a senzu and a laugh all was forgotten, and the group split up. Tomorrow was the tournament. Videl and Sharpener were now more pumped up after seeing heroes they had only read about.

PARTICIPANTS PLEASE COME FORWARD!

The day of the tournament had arrived. After a quick bracket organization the fights were decided.

1

Gohan vs Kibito

2

Cell vs Piccolo

3

Yamcha vs Krillin

4

18 vs Supreme kai

5

Vegeta vs Trunks

6

Sharpener vs Spovavich

7

Videl vs Kraus

8

Tien vs Yamu

9

Mighty Mask VS Jackie Chun

The person who won the inital brackets was going to fight against the champion, Mr. Satan himself!

Before the main event Trunks fought Goten for the finals. The match was very close but, Trunks edged out a victory. After the match they dissapeared, Gohan just put it up to kids being kids.

With the main event fights set the first fight was underway.

Gohan walked into the ring with Kibit. The purple skinned man was indeed very strong, but no matter how Gohan measured he was still much stronger.

Without even going super saiyan Gohan hit his opponent out of bounds. The man wanted to talk before the fight, but Gohan was having none of it. The saiyans had all decided before hand that super saiyan was prohibited, the earthlings needed some kind of a chance.

After that fight Cell and Piccolo stepped into the ring. Both wore disguises so to not alert the public. The fight went smoothly, in the end Piccolo knocked Cell out of the ring (it seemed Cell only showed up to say he did).

Yamcha and Krillin's fight was very lively, both stayed at a low enough power that the audience could see their movements, and in the end the fist of wolf fang prevailed. Yamcha bested Krillin after a long fight.

Android 18 forfeited her match, she wanted to go sit with her husband and watch. Like Cell she didn't seem interested in fighting the tournament.

Vegeta vs Trunks was high adrenaline, and though energy blasts were not used the display of martial skill was stunning for the audience. Predictably, Vegeta knocked his son out cold in the ring. Though they were both powered down to the point that they were only about 10x stronger than the average human their skill shown left the ring to thunderous applause.

Sharpener confidently stepped into the ring, he received a rather large round of applause as well. The national boxing champion was a title with quite a lot of respect. After seeing Spovavich however, his confidence started to waver. This man was stronger than him, and something seemed off. Before he had time to formulate any more thoughts he was out cold.

Yamu's energy absorber was stuck into Sharpener's back.

Both took off with the energy gathered, in an attempt to bring it back to their master.

The age of Majin Buu was closer every second.

Gohan quickly ran over to his friend, worried for his safety. After seeing that the damage was minimal he breathed a sigh of relief and joined with the rest of the fighters.

The supreme kai had informed them that majin buu, a demon of unspeakable evil was housed wherever Spovavich was taking the energy. It was vital the strong fighters followed him.

After glancing around Gohan and the others took off in prusuit of Spovavitch and Yamu.

"Due to the number of fighters that have disappeared" the announcer exclaimed "a new bracket will be made. All those that left are hereby disqualified."

1

Videl vs Kraus

2

Sharpener vs Krillin

3

Yamcha vs Tien

4

18 vs mighty mask

Jackie Chun (since he was a previous champion of quite a few WMAT got a bye and was set to fight the winner of Yamcha vs Tien)

After Gohan assured Sharpener that he would take care of Spovavitch Sharpener was free to focus on his newest match. Even if his opponent was Krillin he would do his best to put up a good fight!

Gohan and the others had tracked the two men to a strange ship, the supreme kai pointed out that the simply blowing up the vescle may result in majin buu being released.

"In order to destroy buu" explained the Kai "we must go inside the ship and defeat the majins that babidi the wizard controls"

It seemed simple enough. This majin Buu was a giant threat if the Supreme kai was willing to personally visit Earth to stop it. Without any further argument Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Gohan and Cell entered the pod that the Kai and Kibito were already inside of.

The setting of this pod was much like that of the world tournament above ground. Babadi sent out a man, and one of the Earthlings fought him.

First up was PuiPui. After a few games of rock-paper-scissors it was decided that Trunks would be the one fighting him.

It was a short fight, PuiPui barely stood a chance. In a few seconds PuiPui was completely destroyed by the purple haired man.

Next up was Yakon, a creature that ate light. Piccolo made short work of him, sustaining minor injuries.

Finally Dabura was up. Dabura was much stronger than the other two creatures under Babidi's control.

The one to fight the demon was Cell. Cell didn't take the fight very seriously, and was cut to ribbons during the fight. Dabura was overjoyed that his opponent was acting like a punching bag. After beating on Cell for almost a while it Dabura vanished, and Babadi's voice was heard.

"Thanks to the blue idiot I have gathered enough energy to release Majin Buu! I thank you blue man!"

It was at that moment all hell broke loose.

The Supreme Kai was furious, as were most of the other fighters. Cell toyed around with his opponent and all of humanity was going to pay the cost. They all needed to get out, now.

None of them were strong enough to fight Majin Buu.

Unfortunately they were just a little late, just as they got out of Babidi's pod a child like voice was heard.

"BUU!"

For the Supreme Kai it was a voice he never wanted to hear again, the voice of a child-like mass murder.

It was the voice of Majin Buu.

Buu spent no time eating everything around him, Dabura was turned to chocolate, and Babadi became a piece of candy. Buu's appetite was currently fulfilled, and he went back to acting like a stupid child.

Cell had messed up, his laziness was the cause for this monster's release. Yet again he hated his genetics, if only he was more decisive. If only he…

"Hey, pull your pointy blue head out of your ass and HELP!"

It was Vegeta, the pissed off Saiyan was currently battling the new villain alongside Gohan and the others. It wasn't looking good, Buu was overwhelming all of them. In only a few more seconds they would all be dead.

With a roar Cell joined the fray, he no longer cared about his heritage, his origin didn't matter. No longer would he simply sit back and try to meditate his problems away. If he made it through today he was going to train until he was sure nothing was near his power. He was Cell, and though he knew he was far from perfect he was still powerful.

Taking Buu away from the others, Cell decided that he was going to go all out against this monster.

This fight was different from any other he had been in. The motivation wasn't revenge, or self preservation.

Cell was fighting to protect humanity, he was fighting as a hero would.

Only time would tell if it was going to pay off.

Power levels:

Supreme Kai: 300,000,000

Kibito: 100,000,000

Yamu: 100

Spovavitch: 150

Daburia: 325,000,000

PuiPui: 50,000,000

Yakon: 75,000,000

Majin Buu: ?

Cell Jr: 500,000,000

Piccolo: 350,000,000

Gohan: 450,000,000

Vegeta: 510,000,000

Trunks: 470,000,000

Goten: 110,000

Kid Trunks: 120,000

Roshi: 7,000

Yamcha:5,000,000

Krillin:10,000,000

18: 16,000,000

Tien: 14,000,000

Mr Satan: 35

Videl: 80

Sharpener: 95

 _Author's note:_

 _WHY NO GOKU?_

 _Now before the pitchforks are raised I have a good reason for leaving Goku dead. Goku is a character that by this point has been dead for 7 years. He is busy in otherworld. For Gohan and the rest he is gone, they have come to terms with his death._

 _Re-introducing him always felt like fanservice to me. With Goku dead I feel I can be a little more creative and get rid of some transformations I always hated (Cough ssj 3 Cough) as well as other gimmicks (fusion)._

 _I don't like Mary Sue and, Buu saga Goku is 100% a Mary Sue._

 _Stay dead Goku, enjoy otherworld!_


	7. The WMAT

Chapter 7

Sharpener wished he forfeited a while ago. Krillin was way too strong. Every KI infused punch Sharpener threw missed it's mark. Every combination was either dodged or completely shut down.

Even if Krillin wasn't stronger (which he was) he still would have technique that was on a completely different level.

Sharpener was way past his limit, any more may just damage him.

Somehow though he was speeding up. His drive hadn't dwindled in the slightest, and the increase wasn't his imagination. Sharpener was actually speeding up. His punches had more of a cut. He was able to manifest his energy without it completely draining his stamina. He had broken through the human barrier.

Krillin had noticed it as well, his expression of disbelief was all Sharpener needed to see.

With the last punch he nailed Krillin in the stomach, then head then, stomach again. The monk winked at Sharpener before falling out of the ring.

Even though Sharpener knew Krillin threw the fight he didn't care. He had gained a gigantic power boost. He guessed it was from the monk channeling his own energy to Sharpener, increasing the boxer's total inner KI.

Whatever works.

"Sharpener advances!" the announcer screamed. The crowd roared in approval.

Videl had already won her fight, so Sharpener joined her to watch the other matches.

Something however was wrong with Videl, she was stiff.

She was worried, Sharpener realized. With his eyes widening he understood why.

Videl was worried about Gohan, all the evidence he needed was her beet red face when he brought up his name.

Yamcha vs Tien (and subsequently Jackie Chun) were some of the best fights the two had ever seen. Yamcha's wolf fang fist nearly brought down the three eyed man, but a spectacular kick finally knocked the bandit out of the ring.

Tien vs Jackie Chun was like watching re-runs of their first fight. Kamehameha clashed with Dodon ray. In the end Tien prevailed over the older man, claiming a fight against Sharpener.

How was Sharpener supposed to compete with that?!

18 vs the mysterious Mighty Mask was a short but funny fight. 18 quickly knocked the man out the ring before scolding the two boys that climbed out of the costume. Goten and Trunks were both escorted from the ring. The audience roared with laughter, the two boys being scolded was quite the sight.

The semi-finals were going to be Videl Vs 18, and Sharpener vs Tien.

Both of Gohan's apprentices gulped.

How are we going to win this one?

Cell's confidence wasn't misplaced. He was more than a match for the Pink blob. This fact also confused the Bio-warrior. How did it take on the other 3 fighters put together, but couldn't beat him?

That was when steam started coming out of the Majin. Cell's vision was obscured by the smoke as the monster powered up.

The real power that Buu had was astronomical. How was Cell going to beat that?!

"Now Buu CRUSH YOU!"

The happy demeanor was gone, all that Cell could see coming from Buu was pure hatred and evil.

Cell's arm was blown off at the elbow, blood gushed from the cut before he was able to heal. Next was Cell's leg. Wading through a sea of destruction Cell fired off his death beam in rapid succession, one cut buu's arm.

Sadly for Cell the Majin also possessed amazing regenerative capabilities. It was time to Re-think a course of action.

SOLAR FLARE!

That should buy some time, Cell thought. Quickly he gathered up his remaining energy, his aura crackling like a SSJ2. A familiar figure landed next to Cell, it was Vegeta. Vegeta's aura flared as well. Cell had an ally in this fight.

By fighting together they may be able to beat this monster.

Sharpener was correct.

Tien bitch-slapped him out of the ring after only a few minutes. Thankfully Tien was holding back, or Sharpener was sure he would have painted the grass instead of crashing into it.

Vided didn't fare much better, android 18 just was overwhelmingly strong. Videl tasted grass after android 18 got bored of her attempted attacks. It had been a while since Videl had lost so badly.

In the Champion's room Hercule was starting to freak out. Both his daughter and her friend had been defeated effortlessly. They were also defeated by people he knew were present at the Cell games. With a straight face Mr. Satan laced his boots, was ready for defeat. He knew this day was coming. One of those two people was going to take his crown and prove that their powers were much more than "light tricks."

Cell and Vegeta were currently on the offensive, but Majin Buu's power was still increasing. Was there nothing that could stop this monster?!

Vegeta's energy blasts no longer even slow the Majin. Cell even fired a kamehameha at Buu, the result was a hole that quickly closed. Cell had told himself that he was going to fight until the end, and that seemed to be Vegeta's desire as well.

Both of them were ready to die if it meant bringing this monster down.

"Cell, run."

What?

"There is a place on the lookout where you can accomplish an entire year's worth of training in one day. Go. Now."

"But what about you?" Cell was genuinely confused by this action. Vegeta was still stronger than himself but nowhere near the level of this monstrosity. If he fought Buu alone he could very well die.

"DON'T QUESTION ME ANDROID! GO. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! TRAIN, BECOME STRONG!"

There was nothing more to argue, Cell fired one last Ki blast at the Majin before flying up to the lookout.  
He had never trained before, he wasn't sure he could do it alone. He needed a training partner, someone who understood him.

He needed Gohan.

Gohan sensed that the battle wasn't going as desired. Buu's power was worthy of his legendary status. The two strongest people he knew, Vegeta and Cell were nothing compared to the pink blob.

When Cell abandoned Vegeta Gohan knew something was up. He needed to catch Cell to find out what going on.

At that moment Gohan felt Vegeta's power fade until it was almost gone. Just before Gohan changed his course he sensed Supreme Kai.

The god was finally going to intervene. He hoped that there was something up the god's sleeve.

Gohan met Cell at the lookout, and after being filled in entered the time chamber with him. It was truly all or nothing.

If the Earth could last a day they would be able to dispose of Buu. It was a gamble that Gohan was willing to make.

Tien was having trouble with android 18. The two were fighting at a very low power so the android's infinite stamina wasn't an issue. The problem was that 18 was cheating, right before she hit she powered up to full. Tien had been completely taken off guard by this at the beginning, but now was predicting this power jump and was trying to match it.

He was going to win this one, and at max power. Screw the rules, this android had hurt his pride.

TWO!

Tien's power doubled, 18's eyes went very wide but it was too late, Tien hit her at full power, knocking her through the stage below. Android 18 flew out before brushing herself off, she was now thoroughly pissed.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!

"You were hitting me at full power!" Was Tien's indignant response.

Android 18 blanched with the realization, and she forfeited.

As she left the destroyed ring she apologise to Tien.

Her system wasn't meant for training, and it maxed out the power she used when she was fighting seriously. It was an honest mistake.

Tien advanced to the finals. He felt bad that he let his anger get the better of him. He didn't really want to be the WMAT champion again, but there was no way he was losing to Hercule.

It was just Hercule's bad day.

Vegeta was fading fast, he truly wasn't a match for Buu. Supreme Kai already knew this however. Fighting Buu was suicide. Thankfully the Kai had a plan that involved Vegeta, if it worked out then Buu would be completely destroyed. Vegeta was the strongest Saiyan alive, truly fit to be a prince.

He might be the one that could lift the Z sword… Surely the Z sword could kill Buu, if not then they would have to rely on Gohan and Cell getting out of the chamber in time.

Grabbing Vegeta and Kibito the Supreme Kai teleported them to the world of the Kais. Hopefully they would be back before Buu completely destroyed the Earth.

After landing Kibito was instructed to nurse Vegeta back to health, with this latest healing Vegeta's power went up even more. With the Z sword directly in front of them it was only going to be a few minutes before Vegeta was back to full health, the newest task for the prince was lifting the weapon.

Trunks and Piccolo now were the last fighters left on Earth, their goal was simple but at the same time, impossible.

They needed to delay Buu for an entire day.

With direct combat being out of the question the two were forced to stand by and witness the destruction of East city.

Buu mercesly ate most of the inhabitants. The ones not ingested were killed by Buu's aura.

The creature was truly the embodiment of evil. The two heroes resorted to distractions, pelting Buu with small ki blasts. It wasn't that effective at slowing Buu down, but at least they were doing something.

It was all a waiting game until the big hitters came back.

The fight between Tien and Hercule was very short. Mr. Satan took his defeat like a man, Tien respected Hercule's humility and let him off easily. RIght after knocking him out of the ring and accepting the award Tien flew off.

Piccolo and Trunks needed his assistance, there were more important matters than WMAT interviews.

Gohan and Cell trained in the time-chamber, oblivious to the outside. Already their power had gone up dramatically. Neither knew how strong they needed to get however, the full strength of Majin Buu was questionable.

As it was they had used their first month properly, both of them had gotten much more powerful.

Cell's saiyan side was starting to embrace the training, his Cold family genetics were starting to benefit from it beyond measure.

Gohan was gaining a similar benefit, he had all but mastered SSJ2 and was trying to hold the form constantly.  
_

Vegeta was now fully healed and was wielding the Z sword. In an attempt to test it's durability he tried to break it with his free hand.

The supreme Kai face turned to one of shock and horror when Vegeta's hand went clean through the blade, breaking it in half.

Before Vegeta could be ridiculed for destroying the weapon a new figure appeared, the Elder Kai.

"Vegeta, would you like your potential to be awakened?" Asked the old man.

Vegeta gave the newcomer a rare smile.

"Please, I need all the strength I can get to surpass my latest enemy. I will do whatever you say."

"Alrighty then, let's get started!"

The Elder Kai started his ritual, time until awakening 6 hours.

Time until exiting of the time chamber 6 hours.

Time until Majin Buu destroyed civilization?

Unknown.

Power levels:

Supreme Kai: 300,000,000

Kibito: 100,000,000

Yamu: 100

Spovavitch: 150

Majin Buu: ?

Cell Jr: ?

Piccolo: 350,000,000

Gohan: ?

Vegeta: 600,000,000

Trunks: 470,000,000

Goten: 110,000

Kid Trunks: 120,000

Roshi: 7,000

Yamcha:5,000,000

Krillin:10,000,000

18: 16,000,000

Tien: 14,000,000

Mr Satan: 35

Videl: 100

Sharpener: 150

 _Author's note:_

 _Things are starting to heat up, will the ones that defeat Buu be Cell, Gohan, Vegeta, or someone else entirely?_

 _Find out next time!_

 _(I don't own anything, obligatory disclaimer)_


	8. The wrath of the Majin

(I don't own anything, obligatory disclaimer)

Chapter 8

The time chamber doors had finally opened, and not a minute too soon. The first being to walk out wasn't Cell or Gohan but something that wasn't around originally. A miniature Cell exited the time chamber, one of the many that Cell was now in control of. Each one of this small army had the power of Perfect Cell himself. His father would be proud, the grandchildren were nothing to scoff at. Unlike the other original Cell Jr's however these were mindless drones, anything they saw was relayed back to Cell. Cell was now a small army himself.  
Gohan had received a similar boost. He had completely mastered SSJ 2 and, had absorbed most of the energy into his base form. His maximum power had yet to be revealed but, his eyes were now permanently turquoise, even in base form. Between the two Cell was stronger but not by much. The two of them dwarfed anything they had possibly imagined.

Sensing out Buu's power Cell sent a recon in order to identify what the Majin was up to.

Vegeta had felt the power welling up inside of him, the grand Kai was no crazy old man. At the end of the sixth hour Vegeta was told to stand, his awakening was complete.  
Supreme Kai grabbed a hold of him and they were teleported back to the battlefield.

Somehow Trunks, Tien, and Piccolo had managed to distract the Majin for the allotted time, though Buu's rampage had completely destroyed all of East city and all communications linked with it that was the extent of the damage.  
So far it was well within the power of the dragon balls, the damage could be undone.

Majin Buu had recently stopped his destruction however, his gaze was now focused upwards. Not long after the heroes noticed it as well, Cell and Gohan had just stepped out of the time chamber. Cell's power was dispersed similar to the multiform technique. When his first drone landed next to Buu however the truth behind his powers was understood.

"So much power" whispered Piccolo. This simple drone was around the same level as perfect cell, though it's eyes were blank and, it was jet black it was still an intimidating sight.

Majin Buu continued looking skyward, oblivious to the drone, steam was starting to fuel the Majin.

"RUN,. everyone!" Piccolo and the rest flew as fast as they could away from the battle. They had done their job, now it was up to the pinch hitters. Buu's power was still climbing, just how strong was he? Suddenly they couldn't sense him anymore. Majin Buu's signature disappeared, there was no way that he was already killed was there?! Not even the three of them put together should have ended it that quickly!

_

Vegeta was the first to see Majin Buu, the monster was completely shrouded in seam and his power was growing. Before he could get closer the power signature disappeared and Supreme Kai let out a gasp.  
"What is it?"  
"The god killing Majin is finally going at full power. You cannot sense it because you yourself are not a god but his power is monstrous."

Cell and Gohan left for the Buu, the small army of Drones followed. After Buu's energy signature disappeared he decided that it was time for an attack, his drones started the offensive.

Majin Buu was changing, the steam taking with it most of his fat tissue, by the end Majin Buu's true form was revealed, a small child with a hollow face. A killer of Gods.

_

_

Lord Berus, wake up! The slayer of gods has been reborn, and the supreme Kai requests your help. This dimension may be destroyed if Buu isn't stopped.

With a yawn Berus got up from his chair, it was hard work being the God of Destruction. Part of the job duty included wiping out some of the universal threats. Buu had been a constant thorn in his side. The last time he was released Berus himself had problems with it. Half of the Kais were killed and, Berus was only able to force Bibidi (Babidi father) to seal the monster.

Berus was just about to get involved before realizing that there were quite a few powers that were almost as strong as the killer of Gods. The new Z fighters were in for the fight of their lives, but it wasn't a hopeless endeavor yet.

Piccolo was training like never before, this dorone (one of hundreds that Cell was in control of) was almost as strong as him.  
The training that he was doing with the drone was mutually beneficial.  
Cell was teaching Piccolo all of his own techniques, making the namekian much stronger.  
At the same time the drone's power was increasing (and therefore Cell's power was increasing) due to training with Piccolo.  
Piccolo was also teaching Cell how to use his Ki more efficiently. Piccolo had beaten opponents many times stronger before, teaching Cell how to get the most out of his reservoir of energy was an important strategy.

Piccolo, unlike many of the others trusted Cell. He was strong enough that he could have destroyed the earth at any moment, but he chose to help save it when he went into the time chamber with Gohan.

This double-dipping in the chamber was just a precaution.

Buu's hollow eyes locked onto Gohan. Though Gohan couldn't sense the creature's energy he could still get a feel for the danger that the killer of Gods was capable of.  
This transformation (or reversion) had completely changed Buu. It was as if the fat shed represented all limits Buu had acquired over his years dormant. Now that the excess was gone all that was left was pure energy.

"Vegeta, we need to test his power!" Gohan was half excited and half worried. He wouldn't make the same mistake he made against Cell.  
Vegeta was slightly more powerful than he was according to his latest measurement, combined they should stand a chance against Buu.  
Both Saiyan's appearance was much different than their first fight. Vegeta's SSJ2 aura crackled like a bolt of lightning, his entire body was surging with the electrical discharge.  
His awakening had powered up this form to another level. His aura resembled that of Broly (it was green) this form was some kind of hybrid between Lssj and ssj2.

Gohan's aura was calmer, the only physical change was his eyes (which turned green). His aura lit up in a similar fashion, purple lightning lazily surrounded him. This powerup was more fitting of Gohan. After years of being controlled by his emotions he finally was in control of them. There would be no mistakes, no outbursts of insanity that threw away the fight.  
Gohan had matured into a powerful force.

Cell also lit up his aura. This battle was also important to the android, Buu humiliated him before. Cell's aura was much like his father's, his black spots started glowing purple, and his yellow aura was reminiscent of the regular super saiyan.  
His drones also powered up to maximum, their aura was black (same as their bodies).

The drones surrounded Gohan, Vegeta, and Cell. By feeding their energy to the fighters they put them into overdrive.

This process took less than five seconds. Now that they were topping off their energy supplies the battle could start.

Buu was the first to move. With a few well placed attacks he destroyed the drones. Without their constant stream of energy feeding the more powerful fighter this battle would end sooner.  
Gohan and Vegeta flanked the monster before they unleashed their most powerful attacks. Final flash clashed with Masenko, Buu trapped in the middle.  
They knew piercing and physical attacks were useless so trying to end it quickly was the best idea.  
Cell finished it off by shooting a death beam into the middle of the two attacks, making them explode with the force of a large nuke.  
Buu was nowhere to be seen, and since neither of them could sense his energy it was impossible to tell if he had actually been obliterated by the blast.

Berus was surprised that they could produce that much power, Majin Buu had almost been destroyed by the attack. Buu had detached a small part of itself before being hit however. The killer of Gods was still alive.

Buu wasn't outmatched but the attacks were more than stronger to kill him. He needed to regroup and think up a strategy.

His attacks would obviously have an effect on the fighters.  
After regrouping he proceeded to destroy every drone he ran across. The drones were extensions of Cell's eyes. If one of them saw him he would be found.

Cell went to investigate the disturbance. His drones were being killed off. It must be Buu. Cell's confidence in himself after the last attack was evident. There was a good chance he was stronger than Buu was now.

Sadly Cell was mistaken. Even though the hyperbolic chamber had made him grow to an unimaginable level of power he was still weaker than the god killer. Cell was quickly caught by Buu. Gohan and Vegeta's alert to the android came too late. When they got to Cell he was missing his head. Cell Jr, though he had been the most recent ally was a very strong one.  
His change from evil to good had been a quick one.  
After this fight was over he was going to be wished back no matter what.  
Fueled by rage Vegeta went after Buu.  
Vegeta respected Cell Jr. he had been willing to sacrifice himself, something that few would do. Even after his training in the time chamber Cell was simply destroyed and discarded.

Both Gohan and Vegeta knew that Cell was the strongest of the three.  
The killer of Gods lived up to his name, the fatter version of Buu would have been destroyed quickly by their combined strength.  
At their current power victory was unimaginable.

Buu was not yet satisfied. The next one he locked eyes on was Gohan. It was his turn to perish. Fighting the Killer of Gods meant death.

Gohan met a similar fate to Cell. Vegeta simply stood motionless… They should have been able to win.  
Even after an entire year's worth of training they were still little more than a distraction.

Gohan's dead body fell next to the Saiyan prince. Vegeta had no idea what to do next. They were entirely outmatched.  
All that was left to do now was die.

Sharpener thought Roshi was looking strange. The old man been steadily getting angrier since he lost focus in reality about 5 minutes ago.  
Sharpener was worried he had upset his idol. Though he knew that Roshi was a pervert, and was usually up to no good he had to respect the renowned God of Martial arts.  
Roshi was the last of his generation. He was a legend unlike any other. His reported age was over 200.  
By now his students had noticed Roshi's anger. Krillin and Yamcha rushed over to calm him down.  
"There is nothing you can do master." Krillin said quietly.  
"Master, please stay. If anything we will go… You just aren't strong enough." Yamcha seemed more worried than Krillin.  
Roshi looked at his students and stood up.  
"Boys… I haven't taught you everything I know. After the news of the androids was announced to us 10 years ago I have been training endlessly using multiform. That multiform has been in the second time chamber that Kami made for the past 10 years. The amount of power that I have gotten after 3652 years of training… I wonder if it will be enough."  
WIth that Roshi left.

Krillin, Yamcha and Sharpener were in a state of utter shock. What would the results of the the three and a half thousand years feel like? Would it be enough to finish Buu?!

Their master was about to reclaim his title as the strongest human by a large margin. He was going to show them the power of thousands of years of experience.  
Their unknown trump card had been revealed.

_

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes.  
Why was Roshi here?! It didn't make sense.  
Out of all the protectors of Earth Roshi was the weakest. Krillin and Yamcha had continued growing, but Roshi's power stopped going up right after they got back from Namek.

His sacrifice was meaningless… Why was he walking towards them?

It was then that Roshi released his multiform.

"So… You're the one that killed Gohan?" Roshi took off his Glasses and shirt.  
Standing in front of Vegeta he let the power that he had acquired over three thousand years bubble to the surface. It was time to teach the Killer of Gods what the immortal God of Martial arts was capable of.  
This was their last hope.

Vegeta's surprise at the man's power was incredibly evident. Roshi had never been a real fighter in his eyes. The old man had just been a dirty pervert, the butt of a joke or two.  
He had given up training, how could he have gotten that powerful?

Roshi was more powerful than the androids, than Cell, than a SSJ2, than himself….  
And then his power vanished, like Majin Buu the power could no longer be sensed.  
It was anyone's guess who was stronger.

Buu's gaze shifted to the old man.  
Roshi was the biggest threat, the latest obstacle to be overcome.  
He split himself up to prevent the same attack that nearly killed him before from ending him now.

What happened was something that Buu could never have expected however.

Roshi's hands started to circle and he slowly powered up. With a final wave of his arms he spoke some of the last words that Buu would hear.

"Shin Mafuba!"  
Every part of Buu was sucked towards Roshi as If the man was a galactic vacuum. Buu struggled to get away from the man before he got too close. Next to the man was a small gourd with it's lid off.  
Buu was sucked into the pot, and he was sealed inside.

With a final gesture Roshi threw the gourd into the air and used his other trump card.  
Mankoku Kyoutenshou  
The lightning that came out of Roshi's hands completely destroyed the jar and Vaporized Buu's body.  
Before he could regrow from the smoke Roshi inhaled it before powering up to maximum.  
His aura clashed with the Majin inside of him before overwhelming Buu. With that Buu was no more.

He had been completely destroyed by Master Roshi.

After greeting Vegeta he again performed multiform and returned to his island. The much stronger doppelganger returned to the time chamber.  
Roshi couldn't handle that much power for long… It was taxing on his body, and his mental state.  
He was content being the perverted hermit. This was the one exception that he allowed himself… His full power was not something he missed. Perhaps in ten thousand more years he would release it again just to see if the ladies liked it.

Gohan realized he was dead after being greeted by King Yemma.  
Buu was the only thing on Gohan's mind until another person filled that space.  
He could finally see Goku again, if only until he was wished back.

It was just his luck that the otherworld tournament was going on at this moment.  
He could prove to his father that he was able to protect the Earth. Gohan could finally make his father proud.

Goku was in the finals of the otherworld tournament, after a tough fight with Pikkon he was surprised to find that there was still one more fight to go.  
Who could it be? By now he knew all the big fighters in otherworld and had steadily overcome them all.  
"This last guy must be new" Goku reasoned.

Saiyaman stepped into the ring across from his father.  
His power signature had changed after getting out of the time chamber, there was no way that he could be recognized.  
This was going to be a good fight.

Power levels:  
Berus: ? (god)  
Supreme Kai: 300,000,000  
Kibito: 100,000,000

Yamu: 30  
Spovavitch: 75  
Majin Buu: 25,000,000,000 (max power, Godly KI)

Cell Jr: 20,000,000,000 (still increasing due to drone learning new techniques from Piccolo)  
Supreme death beam: 30,000,000,000  
Mini Cell 300,000,000  
Piccolo: ? (time chamber training with a drone)  
Gohan: 5,000,000,000  
Masenko: 15,000,000,000  
Vegeta: 6,000,000,000  
Final flash: 20,000,000,000  
Trunks: 470,000,000

Goten: 110,000  
Kid Trunks: 120,000

Roshi: 7,000  
Four thousand years of training: 50,000,000,000  
Yamcha:5,000,000  
Krillin:10,000,000  
18: 16,000,000  
Tien: 14,000,000

Mr Satan: 35  
Videl: 100  
Sharpener: 150

Author's note:  
Buu having God Ki only makes sense. How else could he have destroyed the other (much stronger) Supreme Kais? This timeline Majin Buu at full power is most likely around SSJ God Goku's level. Berus at full power made short work of it but, even after whatever training Gohan, Cell and Vegeta had they couldn't measure up.

I bet that nobody guessed who would kill Buu.  
I toyed around with Berus killing him, but it just felt wrong.  
This way Roshi stays relevant, but doesn't become a Mary Sue.  
Yeah he very well could be but I think that chasing skirts interests him more than saving the world.

The Next chapter should bring back Saiyaman and Cell! Be prepared to hear from Hercule and Tien now that Buu is dead.  
The media never really caught wind of Buu :( so no savior of the Earth title for Roshi.


	9. Saiyaman Reborn

Chapter 9:

"And for the final match of the otherworld tournament we have Saiyaman vs Goku!" The announcer was ecstatic, never before had he seen such skill. Both of the fighters had completely blown through the competitors.

Goku, the reigning champion was worried about this new Saiyaman. In his last match he easily overpowered Pikon (a man who had stood up to Goku in previous tournaments).

Goku's growth in otherworld was phenomenal, he had been training tirelessly, Goku's current power dwarfed even Super Perfect Cell.

In his mind there was no way that someone was stronger than Super Perfect Cell. In his mind Vegeta would have some problems with that particular enemy.

"Match START" the announcer exclaimed.

Goku attempted to shut down the caped challenger quickly, by teleporting behind him he started throwing carefully practiced combinations.

To his surprise all that happened was Goku got a facefull of cape.

Saiyaman had removed his cape and suspended it in midair, somehow a new cape had already appeared where the old one previously rested (Thanks to Piccolo's clothes creation technique). Saiyaman was slowly powering up throughout the fight. His power slowly creeped up to a level above Goku's base state.

Goku was forced to transform against him. The rush of energy from the transformation was just the start, Goku was able to ascend to the same level that Gohan was able to.

He wanted to end this quickly, Saiyaman's tricks were just too dangerous.

"UAGHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Goku's aura crackled with lightning, his hair stood straighter, the SSJ2 transformation was complete.

Saiyaman activated his own aura, the purple lightning started lazily circling his body, and from under his mask his glowing green eyes became visible.

"Are you ready for round two?" Saiyaman was acting cocky, purposely goading his father into wanting to test his new strength.

Goku's instant transmission made him appear directly on top of Saiyaman. Goku then tried kicking down on the challenger, surprisingly he was grabbed. Even his ascended saiyan state somehow wasn't enough.

after throwing Goku into the air Saiyaman decided to surprise his father, and put an end to this at the same time.

Putting his hands to his sides Saiyaman begin charging the signature technique of the turtle school.

"Ka-me-ha-me…." Saiyaman chanted

"NO WAY, he can use the kamehameha as well?" Goku still hadn't recognized his son.

"HAAAAA" the blue wave ripped upwards, crashing into Goku. Goku felt his power slipping, Saiyaman was just too strong. Before being overwhelmed by the wave he tried teleporting behind the challenger.

To his dismay, the attack was anticipated, and Goku was knocked out of the ring by a simple backhand.

"The winner," the announcer cheered "Is The Great Saiyaman!"

Goku walked back into the arena to congratulate the new champion. Upon getting into the ring he shook his son's hand before asking for a small chat about their life.

What being could have possibly killed such a strong man?

Gohan agreed, happy to finally catch up with his father. It had been a long time.

Saiyaman removed his helmet upon entering the otherworld cafe.

"Gohan?!" was Goku's overjoyed cry.

"Hey dad, it's been a long time," was Gohan's response to his father.

Gohan and his father sat down across from each other. There was a lot to talk about before Gohan needed to return to the world of the living.

Cell Jr. entered the checking station, he himself hadn't done anything to warrant a visit to hell, but there was no way to know.

King Yemma was quite the crafty deity, on many occasions he bent the rules to allow for some of Earth's fighters access to things that they otherwise wouldn't.

In this case the decision was easy.

"Next,' Yemma called.

Cell Jr's stepped forwards.

"Cell Jr." Yemma looked at his list (which magically updated to show the person's achievements) "fought the monster known as Majin Buu, befriended the guardian of Earth, overcame his warped genetics, and became a protector of the Earth." King Yemma looked up, his eyes went up and down the bio-weapon.

"I sentence you... " he stated "to hell."

Cell Jr. couldn't believe it. what had he done wrong?

"Now go on, go see your father." King Yemma delighted in helping those that helped save planets. In this case he granted Cell Jr. the one thing that heaven wouldn't be able to give him.

Realization swept across Cell's face "Thank you very much King."

With a bow Cell Jr. went down to hell, knowing that he was likely to be resurrected in a few days.

Cell was bored. There had been nothing to do since he arrived in hell, his body was merely a spectre, holding none of the power that he had during life.

Interactions with other spirits in hell was impossible, he was completely secluded. The only thing to do was think about his actions, forever.

This truly was a fate much worse than heat, and devils.

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of him, this creature was taller than cell, blue instead of green, and had a small black cell jr behind him.

There was no way that Cell could recognize his son, the Cell Jrs that he created were part of a time period of his short life he would rather forget.

His death by Gohan was something that Cell Sr. hadn't thought about in what seemed like a millenia.

Sitting across from his father Cell Jr. introduced himself.

"Hello, we never got the chance to talk when you were living," Jr. started.

"Now that I have met you in person there really is a lot you need to hear."

Cell slowly was realizing just who this being was.

The realization startled him, the Cell Jr.'s were just a toy for his amusement. They were a way to provoke Gohan, why was this one before him?

"Who are you," Cell asked, feigning ignorance.

"Cell Jr." the other responded "your son."

Cell's face took on a confused expression. The Cell Jrs he created weren't that strong, nowhere near his level of power. Like King Piccolo before him, he didn't really care that his clones weren't exact. Their personalities were their own.

"My son," Cell was now reflecting on his creation of the Jrs "so, who killed you? Was it Gohan?"

"No."

This response surprised Cell. He was sure that his creation had been finally hunted down and killed by the son of Goku.

"I am good friends with Gohan now, I value life." Cell Jr.'s statement surprised the other android.

"But, you are perfect," Cell knew he wasn't really perfect. His stay in hell had let him reflect on his ways. "You are perfect, why do you help lesser lifeforms?"

His son flared some of his power, after the stint in the time chamber he could destroy an army of Perfect Cells.

"Look how powerful relying on others has gotten me." It wasn't a brag, just a statement. Cell Jr. was stronger than his father, much like how Piccolo Jr was stronger than King Piccolo.

Cell nodded. "I see, you surpass me many times over." he continued "surely you are the strongest being to exist. What killed you?"

Cell smiled, now that he knew his father he understood more than ever what the right path looked like.

"I am not the strongest, Vegeta, Gohan, even Roshi. All are around my level of strength." He stood up, turning his back on the being he considered his father for so long. "The monster who killed me was a villain, Buu. I was powerless against him."

With that Cell Jr. left, making his drone flare his power as well, showing just how powerful he had become.

"It was nice talking with you father, but I have to go. Vegeta and the others should be wishing me back soon."

Cell never felt as much pain as he did in that moment. It wasn't the realization that he wasn't perfect, it was the realization that he was powerless to change. Now that he was dead, in hell, there weren't any second chances.

Calling out the his offspring he said words that he would have never considered before today "do well, my son."

Cell Jr. smiled. Already he saw the halo above his head starting to fade.

It was time for the next great adventure.

Videl was worried, she hadn't seen Gohan since the Sharpener's energy was drained from him.

Even though she could barely sense Ki she noticed the fight, the powers involved were just that strong.

hopefully now that everything was over she could get back to school. It was their last semester of highschool. She knew that he friends were going to go off after this year.

Sharpener was already a national champion, he was going to try for a world belt (with the help of Gohan).

Gohan had a position already secured at Capsule Corp, one of the biggest technological businesses in the world. He was going to start as a leading developer.

Videl didn't know what she wanted to do.

Her crime fighting could continue, she always wanted to be a cop. Now that she knew Gohan was Saiyaman she might be able to join up with him and be a superhero…

Super hero… Gohan….

A slight blush came over Videl's face.

Her father had recently had a press conference about the WMAT where he lost to Tien. Her father simply admitted that the three eyed man was just a better fighter.

There were no apologies, no complaints, no accusations that Tien cheated.

It was more than Videl could have expected from her father.

Gohan returned to school a few days later, she would get the story from him. As it was he looked different to her. He was more confident.

Saiyaman had been appearing again, seemingly stronger than ever. Alongside him was a new crime-fighter. This creature was very similar to Cell, the only differences were his Saiyaman esque Cape, gloves, and helmet.

There was a rumor that it was the Cell that defeated Saiyaman a while back, now turned good.

Videl couldn't believe that. Gohan being super-powered was something she learned to accept after seeing Tien's fights.

There were many explanations for Gohan's power, the Saiyaman costume may give him more power, the golden hair may be his real appearance.

The more Videl thought about it, the more she realized she didn't know much about Gohan. She knew he was friends with many powerful people, and was a good guy, but she didn't know anything about Gohan the person.

She decided to change that. "Tell my dad I'm going to be late for dinner, I'm Visiting capsule corporation."

The main building of Capsule Corporation had a small speaker in the font in order to gain access to the main building.

"State your business," came the monotone voice of an overworked receptionist.

"I'm here to see if Son Gohan is around," was Videl's reply.

"One second."

There was a click, and the front gate of Capsule Corporation opened.

Inside the doorway was a sinister figure, Cell.

"Thank you very much Bulma," Cell said with a smile. Bulma had been talking with him about his regeneration. Cell had been happy to help, if the cause could be identified people's lives everywhere would improve. If every person could regenerate from wounds like Cell did then he was more than willing to do something as simple as lend a blood sample.

With a wave he started to walk towards Capsule Corp's exit.

Standing in the doorway was a person he didn't think he would run into again, Videl.

Power levels:

Berus: ? (god)

Supreme Kai: 300,000,000

Kibito: 100,000,000

Yamu: 30

Spovavitch: 75

Majin Buu: 25,000,000,000 (max power, Godly KI)

Cell Jr: 20,000,000,000 (still increasing due to drone learning new techniques from Piccolo)

Mini Cell 300,000,000

Piccolo: 3,000,000,000 (time chamber training with a drone)

Gohan: 5,000,000,000

Vegeta: 6,000,000,000

Goku: 500,000,000

Trunks: 470,000,000

Goten: 110,000

Kid Trunks: 120,000

Roshi: 7,000

Four thousand years of training: 50,000,000,000

Yamcha:5,000,000

Krillin:10,000,000

18: 16,000,000

Tien: 14,000,000

Mr Satan: 40

Videl: 100

Sharpener: 150


	10. A Short Time-Skip

Chapter 10

Piccolo exited the time chamber, there were many things that took place during his year. The first thing the wise Namekian did after exiting the chamber was make new modifications to Shenron.

The magical dragon was no longer his to control, but Dende was more than happy to let Piccolo make whatever changes he saw fit. Piccolo's most recent time chamber visit was just as much external training as internal. After learning more about Buu's Ki by tele-communicating with Cell during the fight.

The fact that no Ki signature was visible, coupled with the Supreme Kai later telling them that it was due to the Godly Ki had triggered something in Piccolo. He was partially the guardian of Earth, a Super Namekian. There should be more depth to the power of his race, enough to rival Saiyans.

Thus began Piccolo's comatosis. For the next two months he tried finding his elusive Godly Ki.

On the first day of his third month in the chamber he found it. A small spark, not much more powerful than a human contained some of the mysterious Ki.

The differences between it, and other types of Ki was astounding, it formed faster, regenerated quicker, and when experimenting with his own regeneration it was sped up drastically.

The Godly Ki was amazing.

After exiting the chamber with the drone Piccolo went to talk with Shenron. Like all magical dragons, Shenron was much more powerful than his creator but was limited by what the current God was able to do.  
Shenron couldn't kill the Saiyans when they appeared because of Kami's strength.

If Shenron was able to physically attack the Saiyans when they arrived it wouldn't have lasted long.

King Piccolo was able to destroy Shenron, but that was also due to the limits of Kami's strength. If Shenron was free from the link with the guardian it could have swallowed King Piccolo effortlessly.

Shenron also had an untraceable Ki signature, same as Buu, the Kais, and that small spark in Piccolo.

Piccolo took out the dragon balls from their box and summoned Shenron.

The dragon burst forth with a mighty roar.

"You have summoned the eternal dragon, I will grant you two wishes!"

Piccolo looked at the dragon, and considered his question.

"I am not here for wishes Shenron, I wish to ask you some questions."

"I can answer any question the previous Guardian asks," was Shenron's reply.

Piccolo again considered his next words before asking his first question.

"Shenron, how powerful are you?"

"I am as powerful as time itself. If I was not linked with the guardian I could easily have destroyed even the one that killed Buu!"

"How can I access more of my Godly Ki?" was the Super Namekian next question.

"There are many ways," the dragon answered.

"As the previous guardian of Earth, as a Namekian, there are even ways for Saiyans to access their Godly Ki." Shenron continued, "all beings have a small spark of divinity in them, the way that Majin Buu was created was by forcefully removing that spark, and combining it into one monster. If one such as yourself was to join with many many more kind Namekians your Godly Ki would eventually change the rest of your power."

"And as the previous Guardian of Earth?" Piccolo was very curious now, perhaps this was the way for him to get more power.

"You can join with me." Shenron's words shocked Piccolo. Joining with Shenron, how different was it from Namekian fusion?

"It is simple," the dragon went on "come closer." The dragon breathed fire onto Piccolo, completely coating him in a cylinder of ki and flame.

Piccolo was burned away, his body disintegrating before him, in the end all that he had left to grab onto was the small spark of Godly Ki.

The spark was all that remained of him, but Shenron continued his breath.

Slowly the spark grew as Piccolo was rebuilt. "The process would have completely destroyed any other being." Shenron went on "No one other than a previous guardian has a big enough spark. When I cleansed Kami with this it split him in half, half good and half evil. As you are now, a good person with a pure heart it simply rebuilt you."

Piccolo was fascinated with the power that he now possessed. His purple blood vessels were now a dark red.

Piccolo powered up, instead of his familiar blue aura a red and gold one was present. Shenron looked pleased with his work.

"Now that I have answered your questions I feel that my work here is done. Farewell." The mighty dragon returned to his permanent housing.

Dende ran over to Piccolo, worried due to the apparent absence of the other Namekians life energy.

In explanation Piccolo sat down with the current guardian, and discussed the events that had just transpired.

Videl fell backwards due to the shock of seeing Cell exit from Capsule Corporation.

Cell's expression was also one of shock, the one time he didn't check the energy signature….

Before either could explain what was happening Gohan stopped by, dressed as Saiyaman.

Big mistake.

"YOU, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Videl was livid, Cell wasn't even supposed to be alive, then there was the fight where he beat Saiyaman. Now the two were seemingly palls.

Something was up, and Videl wanted answers.

"Oh hey Videl!" Goku's obliviousness rubbed off on Gohan at times, this was one of them.

"You! Why is Cell here! I! Videl's confusion was slowly turning to rage. Cell was just about to open his mouth when Gohan stepped between the two of them. His green eyes turned a darker color.

"Both of you settle down."

Videl and Cell both took a seat, neither particularly wanted to get on the young adult's bad side.

"Cell is now a good guy, just like Piccolo before him. Both of us risked our lives in the latest fight. Now if you don't have anything else I recommend you leave Videl." Gohan knew his anger was getting the better of him, but Videl had been a constant pain ever since she found out about his classes with Sharpener.

"Actually," Videl said timidly "I was just going to talk with Mrs. Briefs."

Gohan's eyes widened as he realized his mistake, and he took a step back waving his hands in front of his face in apology.

Videl stood up, and walked towards the owner of Capsule Corporation, intent to tell her newest strategy.

One hour later Videl walked out of Capsule Corp, she now had a watch, similar to Gohan's on her wrist.

Her "Saiyawoman" suit was a little different than Gohan's purely aesthetic one. Hers contained a double-breasted bulletproof jacket, (made from the same material as Saiyan armor) and contained a blaster that once belonged to Frieza's weaker soldiers. The blaster helped channel Ki, something Videl was still having problems with. With these new goodies all Videl had to do now was wait.

"We have a situation," the police Chief reported. "Two armed robbers just exited 1st bank. Both Saiyaman, and his partner are currently busy with other business."

A pair of boot-covered feet touched down in front of the to-be get away vehicle.

Videl's Mask resembled that of Saiyaman, but the gun attached to her arm, and the conspicuous armor separated her from the hero.

"So," one of the thieves said "you must be _Saiyaman._ " His words showed that he thought Videl was anything but a threat.

"I'm going to see here and now if you really are as bulletproof as on TV." The bandit was now laughing maniacally as he opened fire. Videl put up a small barrier, to deflect some bullets from her face, and legs while she let her armor take care of the rest.

After the man deplete an entire clip he looked at her in horror.

Videl raised her arm, cannon at the ready "my turn."

The FOOOM of the cannon was much louder than she expected, and the getaway vehicle went up in smoke.

Both suspects fell to the ground before being arrested.

The cops looked over at her in shock, "who are you?" Videl lifted her visor enough for the captain to see her face, "me? I'm the great Saiyawoman!"

With that VIdel flew off, trying her best to avoid the media storm that would surely follow.

"It looks like a new member has been added to the dynamic Duo, lead by Saiyaman." The news reporter announced.

"The great Saiyawoman was credited to stopping a robbery, now this Duo is most likely a trio!"

Sharpener switched off the television, it seemed that Videl's power was still growing while he was stuck at just above super-human. If only there were some strong fighters…

Hercule, who was sitting next to the young champ answered the doorbell. Hercule had almost fallen on hard times after his loss at the WMAT. With the work of Tien, and Saiyaman he was found out to be a fraud.

Help came in the form of Sharpener, a former student of Hercule himself. Sharpener not only kept the media interested, but was helping teach Hercule Ki control. Hercule's lessons were going poorly, there was no way he could ever beat Tien, and he knew it.

Hercule's only claim-to-fame had been taken from him. His sponsorships slowed, his martial arts school slowly faded.

The only thing that would make this worse was if Videl was up to any trouble.

Hercule still didn't recognize Saiyaman as Gohan, but he recognized Cell, (even if he was in costume) and his daughter hanging around anything like that was bound to cause problems.

 **2 years later**

"I don't know Cell," Gohan said "I haven't even talked to Piccolo since I came back from otherworld, I'm sure he's doing ok. He will tell us if anything is the matter."

Cell nodded, though he had grown closer to Gohan in the nearly 4 years since they fought he still was soft-spoken around his friend. If it came down to it, Cell could easily defeat Gohan, but Gohan's wisdom, and life experience far outweighed Cell's. Gohan's idea to send out drone's to defend the city (and sometimes world) from crime had worked wonderfully. Crime rates were down 99%, and Saiyaman was quickly becoming old news.

Gohan still enjoyed going out for a fly in the costume, but there was really no need. Criminals may be evil, but they aren't stupid. Once superhero's show up by the hundreds it's game over. Most either reformed, or went to jail once Cell's drones were unleashed.

Videl had been in a similar situation, now that she was hanging out with Gohan she began to see more reasons to like him. Slowly she had calmed down, and was no longer angry all the time. Sharpener had defended his national title against a man named Saeki Takuma, the self proclaimed fastest man in boxing. The fight didn't last very long, even though Saeki may have been slightly faster one punch from Sharpener was able to put him away for good.

Now that nobody wanted to challenge him on the national level Sharpener was thinking of going for the world title belt. Nobody nationally doubted the validity of his tournament tapes after his KO of Saeki.

Now it was just a matter of getting a fight at all… Nobody had accepted his challenge in over a year.

"So Gohan, I'll see you at 3?" Videl said warmly.

"Yeah, 3 works." Gohan responded.

Gohan arrived at their mutually favored restaurant (a sports bar) at 2:45 in order to get a seat secured.

In the corner were two men around his age talking.

"So you recon the North City Turtles are going to clinch Homefield?"

"Not if West City Gophers have anything to say about it!" The other man responded.

Both of them slowly turned their attention to something other than sports.

Sadly for Gohan the topic seemed to become himself.

"Hey," one of the men whispered "doesn't that guy look like Saiyaman?"

"No… Well kinda," the other guy responded.

"Do you think we ought to ask him," the first man said "just for laughs?"

"Well, if he is," the second man said "it might become a bit awkward."

Both men agreed before ordering another round of drinks.

It was that moment Videl walked in and sat next to Gohan.

"Hey, he's totally Saiyaman." The first guy said, with renewed enthusiasm.

"Yeah, and I'm Mr. Satan," the other man responded.

Both of them moved to another corner of the room, if this was going to go well they should be alone.

"Well VIdel what's going on?" Gohan seemed worried. Videl's heart rate had gone up since they moved over to the other room.

"Uh I'm not sure how to do this," Videl was worried… She wasn't sure how well this would go over.

"It's ok Videl, what's up?" Gohan wasn't quite sure what was going on. Her ki had been jumping between nearly 0, and her maximum power for a while.

"Uh Gohan… I'm not sure this is working out... " Videl finally said.

The two of them had been dating for around 2 years.

Gohan simply acknowledged it and turned around, leaving out the front door.

Videl burst into tears. Breaking up with Saiyaman, a person she still had feelings for in a way was hard.

Gohan wasn't without his flaws however. His job at Capsule Corp was demanding, they hadn't been able to get out in a few months. To top it off, she also lost her spark for him when Saiyaman blew over. He was a superman, but he gave it up for a research job. It was just something she felt she needed to do.

Vegeta was surprised to see Gohan, it had been almost a year. Ever since the power-up by elder Kai Vegeta had realized that he had nowhere else to go. More training had done nothing for him. As a result he had been helping train his sons, and spend more time with his family. The planet-killer Vegeta was a relic of the past.

For that reason, Vegeta was surprised to see the expression on Gohan's face. The rage was evident, if Gohan could still go super saiyan it would have happened a while ago. As it was, his base state was looking incredibly dangerous, purple lighting was endangering the city's power suply, and his permanently green eyes were emerald colored.

Gohan had come to pick a fight.

"What's wrong boy?" Vegeta, though slightly rusty was in top form compared to Gohan. Gohan had gotten used to fighting city criminals, the speed and power Vegeta was capable of was utterly overwhelming.

Gohan's rage was bubbling to the surface but when the dam broke the response was completely different. None of his legendary reserves of power came forward, instead he felt like he was weakening. Vegeta seemingly noticed the change as well.

Slowly Gohan's power dropped down, the lighting faded. Tears started to dot the ground.

Vegeta suddenly understood what had happened.

"It's the blasted women, isn't it?" He said with a smirk.

"Not even a literal superman is good enough." Vegeta was now almost laughing, his change in attitude meaning to again anger Gohan.

Instead the opposite happened, Gohan simply nodded. "Not even superman is good enough."

Power levels:

Gohan: strong

Vegeta: stronger

Cell: pretty strong

Trunks: stronk

Piccolo: ?

 _Author's note:_

 _I feel that Simply making bigger and bigger villains isn't the way to take this. If I was Gohan, someone who had never before been dumped (sadly that isn't the case, its been a few times XD) I think that those would be the raw emotions. Anger, sadness, then incredulation._

 _I am not going to turn this into romance, I just felt that a few chapters should be used to not set up the next villain (but instead make you care about some of the side, characters)_


	11. Saiyan God vs Warmachine

Chapter 11:

Gohan was just about heartbroken, but it made sense. The amount of time that he had spent with Videl wasn't much.

He wasn't rich, he wasn't confident in school, he was still a nerd. Some parts fit the ideal "mysterious man" that he knew made women swoon. His other qualities were different, the glasses he wore were necessary for everyday life, he still stuttered at times, he knew that there were reasons why, he just couldn't accept them.

Life once again turned to saving the city, as Saiyaman. His newfound power made it so that traveling across the world to save someone was simple. Effortlessly countless lives were saved, still the public feared that Cell would be able to defeat him.

Nightly news constantly featured Saiyaman, now more than ever the public was trying to find out exactly who he was.

Eventually Gohan folded, and agreed to take an interview on a famous late night show in West City.

The host was surprised that Saiyaman was going to agree to answer some questions regarding himself. Saiyaman's only stipulation was if he was allowed to bring on a guest.

The host agreed of course.

"Hey, are the camera's rolling?" The show had just started a few minutes ago, but neither Saiyaman, nor his guest had appeared.

"And Start." The camera's turned on, and the host greeted his audience. "Hello everyone, tonight I would like to introduce you to the GREAT SAIYAMAN!"

To the staff's surprise Saiyaman walked onto the stage, in full gear. "Greetings people of West City!" His heroic voice was greeted by cheers.

"Hey," one of the more skeptical in the audience said "prove you actually are Saiyaman!"

Saiyaman simply floated into the air, then seemingly laid down, still floating.

"So, does that answer your questions?"

The audience was stunned, turns out the real Saiyaman was here.

The host calmed his crowd before there was a riot, explaining that Saiyaman was here to answer some questions.

The host pulled out a piece of paper from his pants, and unfurled it. "This," he went on "are the top 5 questions that our media site received."

How are you so strong? Are you stronger than Tien or Mr. Satan?

Why do you keep your identity a secret?

Are you stronger than Cell? Could you protect us from him?

Are you dating/married? (this one got a round of laughter)

What is your favorite sports team?

As the host rattled off the questions Saiyaman's facial expression started to change to one of amusement.

"Ok, I think I can answer most of those." Saiyaman exclaimed.

Alright, let's start from the top.

"I am stronger than Tien, but I wouldn't stand a chance against the one who destroyed Cell."

The crowd laughed. "I can say I'm stronger than Tien because I know him personally, and bribed him to not beat me up later." Saiyaman's smirk grew as he talked.

"The way I got so strong is similar to the way Tien got so strong, intense KI training. If you want to learn how to do what I do, join the New Crane martial arts school. It's taught by Tien personally."

The crowd went wild as Saiyaman pulled a New Crane school poster from seemingly nowhere.

"Alright, next question," Gohan went on "I keep my identity secret because of #4, I don't want fangirls storming my house. I also don't want to be shot in my sleep."

"For question three I would like to bring on a special guest." Saiyaman gestured to offstage,

"Cell, if you could step forward?"

The crowd gasped as the blue figure of Cell seemingly appeared from nowhere. Shock turned to panic before Saiyaman was able to control everyone.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let Cell speak for himself before everyone goes crazy!"

Cell took center stage before smiling. "I understand your reaction, but I really hate to be mistaken for my father. If I didn't know better I would say all of you just really hate bugs." Cell continued as the crowd relaxed. "I have no intention to destroy anything, even though Saiyaman wouldn't be able to stop me right now. Who knows, if he is lucky I might make him my sidekick!"

The crowd laughed nervously.

"I am Cell Jr. thankfully, I am nothing like my father. I have helped save the Earth once or twice since I slapped Saiyaman through a building. Turns out my dad wasn't the best person," Cell shrugged "who would have thought?"

The crowd applauded.

"As of today," Saiyaman said "Cell Jr. and I are partners in… well stopping crime!" Both took a bow before Cell vanished, leaving Saiyaman alone.

"Wow, I certainly didn't expect you to bring Cell here, but that definitely answers that question" the host said.

"Alright," Saiyaman continued "question 4, am I married." There was a pause for drama, "I am currently not married, or dating anyone. My normal identity isn't what you would expect. If you ever pass someone who looks like a geek on the street it may just be your friendly neighborhood superhero!"

The crowd expected a small lecture, Saiyaman was a public figure after all, promoting bullying or other crimes would be frowned upon.

"My favorite team is the North City Dragons, their velcro ball team has a chance to win it all this year!" With that Saiyaman sat down, and let the show continue. At the end there were quite a few people who came up to him with individual questions, and items to sign. Saiyaman also signed a few… bouncy body parts on some women. After the waving goodbye to everyone Saiyaman disappeared, reappearing in capsule corp less than a second later.

The show was definitely needed, Gohan again felt needed. He was almost over Videl, he knew she had a new boyfriend so getting back with her was incredibly unlikely. Gohan's life now turned to maintaining the image of Saiyaman. He received a cut of the royalties from his books and action figures, the money was sent to Tien. Tien's school was booming after the recommendation from Saiyaman. With no big villains around working at capsule corp, took priority over training. Gohan maintained his power, but improving it just wasn't something important anymore. Piccolo, Cell, Vegeta, and even Master Roshi were all much stronger than he was. Besides, Gohan knew that all but Cell had hit a plateau of power. Piccolo's mysterious boost was interesting, now his power couldn't be sensed, but there was no reason to think that Piccolo's gains were as high as they were. Cell was slowly getting stronger, his desire to be the #1 protector of the earth had driven ever since the fight with Buu. This drive had driven him to heights that would have rivaled Buu when he first appeared (before becoming the killer of Gods).

Cell's drive for power recently made him leave the planet in order to research the races he was made up of. To his knowledge he was composed of the following - Saiyan, Ice-demon (Frieza and King Cold), Namekian, Human, and beetle. Saiyans, Humans, and insects could all be studied on Earth. Cell knew that he had the aura of a SSJ2, complete with the electrical sparks and, either humans or bugs had special transformations. In order to further increase his power, Cell decided to stop by two remote planets, New Namek, and Frieza planet 01. Frieza planet 01 was the home-planet of Ice-demons, though none were anywhere as strong as the Cold family there would be powerful beings there. Both planets could help him gain more knowledge, perhaps they had extra forms that there was no previous knowledge of. Frieza planets may also give him more knowledge on Saiyans, hopefully giving cell new forms.

The golden aura wrapped around Cell, as he took off for space. 50 of his drones would stay on earth, being his eyes in case any problems arose. The drones also fought crime in order to, give Cell a good name on Earth.

As Cell accelerated his Ice-demon auto-respiratory tract kicked in. Alien photosynthesis started up, drawing hydrogen from space, allowing him to breath. This also worked underwater, in oxygen deprived environments, real vacuums would simply kick on the mitochondria in his body, giving him a 2-3 hour gas tank, of course this allowed him to breath in oxygen environments as well. Earth hovered below, slowly fading. As Cell accelerated beyond the speed of light, entering slip stream he aimed himself towards his first destination, New Namek.

*Kachink*

As Cell landed on the planet, a few hours later a nostalgic sight greeted him. The blue fields and water was oddly familiar. The first to spot him were two younger Namekians who were playing. Though they were worried at first they calmed down as Cell greeted them in their native language. By learning from Piccolo, and reading other's mind's he was able to get a picture of everything about the alien language. The sentence structure, the vocabulary, the correct way to address elders.

All of it was learned, and relearned in a second.

The children went off to get their village Elder, Cell was instructed to stay put.

As the elder returned Cell lowered himself into a meditation pose before greeting the elder politely.

The Elder didn't first trust Cell, but after he mentioned Goku, and Piccolo the Elder was more than happy to answer any questions. Cell's questions about Namekian fusion was talked about, and cell attempted to fuse with one of his drones, under direction from the Elder. The failure was seemingly due to the fact that Cell, and the drone had the same Ki. They were the same person. No other methods were known, but the Elder promised that they would ask everyone, even the grand elder.

Cell promised he would return after his other pit stops.

As Cell took off for Frieza planet 01 a warm feeling accompanied him. Being good was much nicer than being evil. There was no fighting for information, no pointless bloodshed in order to gain power. It was all so peaceful.

Three hours later Cell landed on the Frozen rock, Frieza planet 01. The cold tundra suprised Cell, evidently most frost-demons weren't like the Cold family. Galactic domination wasn't on their agenda. Far in the distance Cell sensed a few powers that were fairly powerful, nothing close to Frieza, but stronger than most of the Namekians. Cell switched his Ki signature from his usual blend of powers into simply that of Frieza and King Cold. The consequence was instant, around 400 ice-demons flew to him, and bowed before realizing that Cell was neither Frieza nor King Cold.

Cell touched one of them, learning their language instantly. Cell explained everything he felt comfortable explaining, including the death of Frieza at the hands of a super saiyan. An old demon stepped forwards, the strongest of the group.

"What do you wish to do here? Before you kill us all I simply have one question. Was the man that killed frieza a saiyan god?"

 _-Berus awakened from his sleep- Words were spoken that he hadn't heard in a long time…. A super saiyan god hmm…_

Cell slowly took a step back "I am not Frieza, surely I will not kill you. Please, what is a saiyan god? I also have information that Cooler, Frieza's older brother was able to obtain a form that was above your original forms…"

"The Saiyan god... The red haired monster, the form is obtained through unknown means, transforms a Saiyan into a god. My brother was killed by one over 1000 years ago during their war for independence. After the form was lost the Saiyan died from his injuries, that lone Saiyan killed over 200 of our race." The old Demon was now sitting comfortably next to Cell, no longer afraid that he would kill the rest of them. Frieza, ever jealous told them that eventually he would come back and make sure that only his heirs would continue the race. The only thing stronger than frieza that he had seen was the Saiyan god, the red haired monster.

Cell, pleased that conflict was avoided asked the other demons if they knew forms beyond their original one, none did other than another ancient being. He was missing an arm, and his tail was cut up beyond recognition, war wounds. The demon described a form that was shockingly similar to that of Cooler's 5th form, the Warmachine form. The natural armor increased, spikes formed on the arms and legs, and the being grew in size. This form was what finally was able to destroy the Saiyan god after his energy dispersed. It was this form that won them the war against the Saiyans.

Sadly, this form was also lost in the annuls of history, only a few commanders were able to pull it off and none knew how.

This Saiyan god and Warmachine, two tasks Cell needed to master. Exploration of other Frieza planets was the next step.

After thanking his kin he took off into space once again. Once he entered slip stream he was alone with his thoughts.

Saiyan God…. Warmachine… Relics of the past, could they really be stronger back then?

Cell landed on Frieza planet 39, the old main base of the Ginyu force. This was where most of Frieza's forces were now living. As Cell walked into the main base it was instantly obvious that something was wrong. Nothing stopped his entry, a pair of dead bodies confirmed his initial fears. Cell, now concerned (not for his life, but for those in the base) scanned for energy, only a few beings were still alive. Suddenly, one of the energy signals killed the other, then another signal killed the murderer. Still, something was off… All of them had the same energy signature. It was very disconcerting. Quickly going to the source Cell only met with one being, still alive but barely breathing. "It was awful, it killed everyone, it was everywhere. I failed..." His conscious was fading "I was it for a while, I killed my friends. It…. It…... " he was fading now. "it controlled me." Cell released a few drones to search if there was anything else that was strange. none found anything. Cell then sent the drones back to Frieza planet 01 in order to observe any changes there. Nothing in the surrounding galaxy was anywhere near his level of power…. Sill… Something seemed off.

Cell decided to return to New Namek, hopefully he would learn about the Saiyan God and Warmachine, as well as get more information on Namekian powers.

Then, he would return to earth. His drones hadn't provided him any reason to worry, but this latest base simply dying off, and the odd Ki signatures. It worried Cell.

Nothing was going to happen on his watch. After he acquired those forms he would be the strongest in the universe. No evil would go un-noticed.

The drones landed on Frieza planet 01. Cell checked their powers before going into slip-stream for New Namek.

Sensing energy in slip-stream was impossible. All he could hope was that nothing would change for 2 more hours.

As Cell landed on New Namek the first thing he noticed was that none of his drones were alive. The last image that was seen was that of one of his black drones killing the Demon Elder before killing the fellow drone.

Something was definitely wrong, very wrong.

A chill went down Cell's spine, all he needed to do was get stronger… If he was stronger he would be able to beat anything.

 _Author's note:_

 _The suspense! Hopefully I did this chapter well, the new Villain is slowly making an appearance, as is Berus. I wonder which what will happen first?_

 _I also wonder how a villain can be stronger than the killer of God's, Buu._

 _What is the "warmachine?"_

 _What is "saiyan god mode?"_

 _all this and more will be answered shortly._

 _NEXT TIME ONE - DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO DBZ!_


	12. Weapon of Old

Chapter 12:

The Namekians crowded around Cell, and the elder stepped forwards. "Cell, I have no new news on our race's powers, I am sorry."

Cell simply nodded before asking for a favor "can you summon Pournga, I have a few questions for him, I learned a little in space."

The Namekians were used to using the dragonballs for gaining knowledge, and brought the 7 spheres together before summoning the dragon.

"I can grant any 3 wishes, what is your command?" Porunga's voice resonated, echoing off of the planet.

"I need to know about some forms, specifically the warmachine, and Saiyan God. I also wish to know if there is any similar ability for Namekians. Please tell me as much as you can."

The dragon paused for a few seconds before having his eyes glow.

"The warmachine is the name of an ancient ice-demon form. This form is strange in nature, simple training will not awaken it. In order to become a war machine you must drink the blood of a fallen comrade, another ice-demon. Doing that will allow you to avenge them, indeed become a war machine." The dragon continued, "the Saiyan God is a similar form, this red haired transformation is obtained by receiving the life-force of 4 other Saiyans in the form of energy, accompanied by a short prayer for victory. It grants a short term power boost, the reason it was lost in time is because Saiyans rarely share energy (let alone life energy), and the prayer was lost." The dragon then moved on to Namekians "There is a similar form for Namekians, one that is used when joining yourself with shenron's life energy, this allows us dragons to share our vast power with mortals. There is no ritual required, but you must be in good order with the dragon itself. I could share my energy with you if you would like. The downside of this was that in olden times it made the dragon dormant for 10 years. It was a last resort technique. I recommend you join with another dragon, being dormant for 10 years may be the cause for the end of Namek."

Porunga then disappeared into thin air, the dragonballs turned to stone and were redistributed to the head of clans.

Cell bowed to the elder Namek before leaving again, this time for Frieza planet 01. It was vital he find the rogue drone….

How could a mindless drone go rouge? It still made Cell uneasy, the look on it's face was one of pure hatred. Mass genocide, the slaughter of his siblings… Just what was going on?

The journey took the better part of an hour, the whole time Cell was reflecting on the situation… Hopefully no more ice-demons were dead.

Cell crashed into the barren planet just in time to see the rogue drone shoot towards one of the ice demons. The being stood no chance, exploding into a million pieces.

"YEHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA"

Something was definitely wrong. This drone shouldn't be acting this way at all, it almost had a personality.

Cell teleported in front of the rouge before grabbing it by the head "tell me! What is the meaning of this?!" Cell was furious, his creation shouldn't be this evil.

"hahahahaha…."

The drone was still laughing. As Cell looked closer he noticed the differences from his other drones. This one was more grey, its eyes were blue, and the Ki signature was completely different. Just what was going on?

"You are just a puppet... " The drone was talking nonsense, Cell held up his hand in an attempt to dispose of his failure. "You want to save the world…. But you don't know power…" Cell started gathering energy.

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't destroy you now, rouge." Cell's mind still hadn't understood how one of his drones could go rogue, it was impossible, they were mindless.

"You don't know power… You can't save them... But... Power, true power... You will... " The drone's face twisted into a smile "If you know what's good for you then you would have killed me when you got here. Now… It's too late."

The drone turned before blasting a wounded Ice-Demon in the head. Brain matter and bone exploded into the sky, painting the snow a deep purple.

Cell recognized the man who explained the Saiyan God form to him now laying dead, and put a hole in the… thing he was holding.

"There is no end for me…. Soon all will fear me. Cell….. They will all blame you." The body of the rouge was completely broken now, a shell, dead.

Cell went over to the fallen Demon, gathering his body. Thankfully his Drones had protected most of the others, the rouge was only slightly stronger than they were. During the rest of the time the Demons were toyed with, it was obvious that the rogue drone was waiting for Cell to come back. But why? It didn't make sense.

Quietly Cell said the incantation before drinking the blood of the fallen Demon.

The warmachine form came over Cell, his body changed in the way that was expected. His crest grew before becoming bigger, his arms and legs gained spikes at the joints, his face was now protected by a thick mask. The other changes to his body were to the biological armor, it doubled in size, before his height grew. Lastly, his power skyrocketed, it was like a new ascension.

Usually, this power boost would be followed by elation, but this was a hollow victory. Something in the back of his mind told him that that thing… Whatever it was, was still out there.

Cell needed to return to earth, his drones may have all changed. There was no time to think.

Cell again left the planet, this time the destination was Earth, he needed more power. He needed to become a Saiyan God, a warmachine, a namekian dragon. All of these at once.

As Cell went into slipstream a passenger grabbed hold of him before burrowing into his leg joint.

A parasite from the time of the other weapons of old.

Another relic of the past that the occupants of Frieza planet 39 were unfortunate to run across; a biological monster, much like Cell.

After Cell landed on earth, telling Gohan and Vegeta about the Saiyan God, and telling Piccolo about the Namekian dragon the parasite took action.

The neurax worm made its way to Cell's brain, masking it's KI completely. After getting to the brainstem it burrowed in.

Cell cried out in agony, shifting between warmachine and his regular form over and over. After a while Cell's struggle stopped, the parasite had taken complete control.

"You didn't know real power…. But now," Cell raised his hand, destroying the surrounding 5 miles and alerting the heroes of Earth "now, you do."

YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

 _Author's note: Any guesses as to who it is? I'll try to update by next weekend. Sorry for the short chapter, but ending it any further would have given away way too much!_

I don't own age of Ultron, or DBZ or anything. I just thought that it was good inspiration for this character that I feel the series completely misused.

I wonder how Gohan and the others are going to deal with this new threat, a warmachine with the name Cell.


End file.
